Hurt
by Zexionienzo
Summary: Sora tries to hide what he feels, until Riku comes along and changes everything. But what would happen if Riku were to not be around anymore?  sorry for the crap sumamary. changed the rating to M for later chapters.  Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY so im starting another fan fic cause im uber bored, but whatevs. I don't know exactly what im going to do with this yet, so yeah. Also, I've decided to take a different turn on this, instead of Riku being the big tough guy, im going to try and make sora the tough guy. Let me know how that works out! Enjoy! **

**P.S. I sorta got a small part of this idea from another fanfic I read, so if it sounds sorta familiar it might be. But im going to try and twist it my way. So…yeah.**

Chapter 1: Newbie

Sora's POV:

The rain continued to fall outside. I was in biology class, and Namine was desperately trying to get my attention to pass anote to me but I was ignoring her. In fact, I was ignoring everybody. I didn't feel like it today. I just wanted to live in complete ignorance for just one day, with no friends and nobody telling me some shit about how their life is a shit hole cause they didn't get asked out by the "super hot guy at the grocery store" I mean, seriously. A guy at the grocery store? If he's over the age of eighteen, he's probably in collage or a hopeless failure that will never amount to much of anything anyways.

"Sora!" I sighed and finally turned to her.

"What?" I asked flately. Namine looked at me crossly.

"Cheer up, you bone head. Seriously. What's up with you today?" I closed my eyes and put my face in my hands.

"Ah, nothing. I'm just in one of my moods." Namine sighed and patted my back softly.

"Okay." Class ended, and I headed to lunch.

Roxas, my twin brother, sat next to me, and Zexion sat on my other side. I shifted so that we could all fit as Axel, Marluxia, Namine, Ollette, Hayner, Reno, Demyx, and Xion all slid into the table. The group started a roar of conversation, but I didn't join in. they were talking about trivial things such as homework and stupid teachers and upcoming tests.

"Hey did you hear about the new kid?" I perked my ears up, but I kept my face emotionless as Axel told Roxas about the newbie.

'No! oh that's exciting. What's he like?" Axel grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"He's beast. Mad toned, man. Im serious, Got it Memorzed? And he has long silver hair. It's incredible. But he looks a little banged up. He's got some bruises and stuff, a cut on his lower lip. He is damn fucking cute." Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I see how it is…" he teased. As the two began to flirt, I tuned out. A new kid? It wasn't a huge dent in my world. There was at least one new kid in my school every year. Last year it had been Zexion. And the year before that, Axel and Reno. I picked at my noodles and eventually threw them out. I was bored outta my mind, sitting and pretending to care about Hayner's new infatuation with Scarlet Johansen and Xion's overwhelming period cramps.

I got up and went to the bathroom, pulling outa fag and taking a drag before I had to go to classes. I didn't really like smoking. I didn't like it at all, actually. But it gave me something to do when I was bored. When I finished, I left the bathroom and went to Study hall with Mr. Marluxia, was above all else, a total and utter creep. Every time you walked into the room he just sort of smiled at you and gave you a little twirl of his fingers, it was disgusting.

I took my seat next to Roxas and pulled out my ipod, quickly putting on "Sweet Disposition" by Temper Trap. I closed my eyes and let the beat roll off my body. With just the sound of a slurring voice and a drum beat, my musceles started to relax. That is, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I pulled out the head phones and turned to Roxas annoyed.

"What?" I said icily. Roxas scowled.

"The new kid is sitting next to you, retard. Introduce yourself." I rolled my eyes and turned to see who this great new kid could possibly be. What was so interesting about somebody new anyways? And who the hell joined a highschool in the middle of their junior year?

And then I realized who could've possibly caused such a buzz, who could've possibly joined school in the middle of their junior year, and it suddenly was perfectly fine. In fact, it was great because sitting next to me was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen in my life. Axel sure as hell wasn't kidding when he said sculpted. The guy looked pretty fucking hot. But I wiped my look of surprise right off my face.

"Hey. I'm Sora." Roxas elbowed me in the side.

"Ow! Um… nice to meet you." The boy looked up, grinning with shinning pools of aquamarine eyes.

"Hi. I'm Riku. Nice to meet you Sora." He said softly. I turned away and plugged myself back into my music as fast as I could. He was giving me a weird glare that I couldn't place. Riku. What a weird fucking name.

Roxas' POV:

God he was being a douche bag. Couldn't even bother himself to make conversation with this obviously nervous kid. Jesus. Sora had no sense of how-other people-were-feeling-ness.

"Hi. I'm sorry my brother is being such a dirt bag to put it in lighter terms. I'm Roxas." Riku smiled gently, and I noticed the deep cut on his lip that made it slightly puffy.

"Hi, I'm Riku." I smiled back at him.

"So where are you from? I don't think I've ever seen you around the islands before." Riku cringed.

"Uh, I'm from Twilight Town. I used to go to highschool there, but…my….dad got transferred to work here." He spit out the last of his scentence much to fast to be believeable, but I let it fly. He was probably just nervous about being in a new town and a new school.

"That's cool! Sora and I used to live out there, but we moved when we were pretty young. How are you liking it here so far?" Riku smiled, but his eyes were full of sadness.

"I like it pretty well. It's not too bad." I smiled. This conversation didn't seem to be going to well. Riku's face was becoming less and less animated with every question I asked.

"So, uh, nice cut you got there. Bet the other guy looks worse, though, right?" I laughed, to lighten my words, but Riku's face went stone still. He was now nolonger smiling, in fact his face showed almost no emotion at all. Except that he brushed his injured lips lightly with his fingers, and pain suddenly crossed his face so deep it hurt to watch.

"I've..gotta go." He said so quietly I could barely hear him. As Riku walked out of the room, Sora pulled out his ear plugs and smirked at me.

"Nice goin, Rox. Now look who gets the cold shoulder for meddling?" I glared at him and returned to my seat, pulling out my book and pretending to be engrossed with it. But I couldn't stop thinking about that look on Riku's face. I had never seen such pain and sadness written in anybody's eyes in my entire life. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. This was a rough start to friendship.

Riku's POV:

_If the fire's out baby,_

_How you gonna keep me warm?_

_Supposin you let me?_

_With the door wide open, _

_No one can leave…_

_I know it's a lie, I want it to be true._

_The rest of the ride is riding on you._

_All the good-byes would buy some place_

_For _

_Wishing you could_

_Keep me closer_

_I'm a lazy dancer_

_When you move, I move with you…_

Breathe Breathe. Breathe. If I keep breathing, then I'm alive. No matter how bad it hurts, as long as I'm…breathing…I'll be okay…

**Hehehe, sorry for the cliff hanger. Review and let me know what you think! I hope its not too horrible…oh well, if it is it is. next chapter will be up as soon as I can after I get some feedback, so…yeah. Zai tian.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy! So please Read and Review! Thanks!**

Chapter 2: What the fuck

Sora's POV:

I didn't look at Roxas on our way home. I could tell that he was hating me, and his mood was worsened when he found out that Axel went home sick and couldn't give him a ride. I just plugged in my ipod and blarred it, so that neither of us had to talk.

_Riku…_ Why couldn't I get that guy outta my head? I was sick of thinking. I just wanted to sit and do nothing. I wanted to be nothing. I wanted to feel nothing. I've found that nothing is the ultimate bliss. While in nothing, you can't be hurt, and you can't be angry, and you can't be sad. It is the most perfect state of mind.

"Sora!" I was pulled out of my daze with Roxas turning down the music and screaming in my ear.

"What?" I asked coldly. Roxas rolled his eyes at me.

"I just wanted to know what you thought about Riku?" I glared at the red light, daring it to turn green.

"Who?" Roxas frowned. I could tell he was quite pissed, but there wasn't anything I was going to do about that.

"You know damn well who. Stop being a jackass for once in your life, jesus. I know you know who I'm talking about."

"Fine. You want to know what I think about Riku? Who the fuck gives a crap. So he's new. Okay, now I shall continue to go on with my life and maybe smoke a cigerate along the way. Happy?" Roxas glared at me. It was unnerving.I began to feel sort of horrible. I really was a crap twin brother. I mean, I was anti-social, I pretended to hate the world, and I treated everyone like crap. Roxas was always nice to everyone. Why couldn't I be more like him?

"_Hey Sora? Yeah, you. Faggot over there. Come over here and let me fuck you up hard in the ass."_ Ha. And they all wondered why I had becom such a total and utter douche bag? Well, I'd let them discover that on their own. Roxas sighed and looked out the window.

"When will you learn to be nice Sora? And when did you ever become so horrible?" I frowned. I hoped to god he never found out why I was a turd muffin.

At school the next day, Roxas wouldn't talk to me. And neither would Axel. Or Reno. Or Xion. Or Namine. Or Hayner. Or Zexion.

"Fine. Who the fuck needs friends? All I need is Me, Myself, and I. It's all good." But I couldn't help but feel like every word that came out of my mouth was a lie. I couldn't help but feel my stomach go sour everytime I looked away from one of my friends.

"Hi Sora." I turned to see Riku standing before me. It was lunch, and he had a tray in his hand. Naturally, I was sitting alone. And it looked like Riku wanted to join me.

"Hey Riku. Wanna sit down? You look a little pathetic standing there." Riku blushed a deep red and frowned.

"Uh yeah. Jesus, they weren't kidding." He muttered under his breath. I ignored him. I figured they would all tell him before hand, give him a warning about my rudeness. I took a quick glance at him, and could feel my cheeks begging to flush.

"_Calm! Be Calm! Do NOT blush. If you do, I swear to GOD I will fucking kill you….oh..wait…"_ Riku looked odd. He had his silver bangs covering one of his eyes, but I could see the bottom of a huge bruise. He also had marks all over his arms. Red welts that looked incredibly painful.

"Hey..uh..what happened to you? You look like ya got hit by a truck and then someone decided to use you as an ash tray." Riku's face immeadietly darkened, and I regretted ever even asking him. But shit, he looked terrible.

"N-nothing. I'm fine." I frowned. His bangs were covering both his eyes now, as his head was bent towards the table, and I couldn't see the expression in them. I knew he was lying, but I couldn't bring myself to call him out on it.

"Well shit. Okay. So. You still want to hang out with me after I've been a total ass hat and my friends told you I was jerk?" Riku looked up, his face a bit brighter.

"Nah, you aren't that bad. And I'm new, so I don't really know anybody." I nodded. I was a crap conversationalist. I had no idea what to say to him after that.

"So, uh….since I came in the middle of the year, I have a lot of catching up to od. Is it possible you could help me out?" Why was he being nice to me? Didn't he know I was just going to fail to rise to his expectations?

"Didn't you learn stuff at your other school? And besides, I hardly pay attention in class. I'm a crap student." Riku smiled, and I could see the cut on his lip crack a bit.

"Nah, I was home-schooled. And a crap tutor is better then no tutor at all, right?" I pondered his words. Never had anybody persisted with me so much before. They could usually catch on that I was a jerk, that I couldn't help them out, that I was a useless, pathetic, waste of space. But I shrugged. Had to give the guy credit.

"Sure, but on one condition." Riku's eyes widened.

"What?" I smiled.

"My house, cause I don't want to fucking know what happens at your house for you to look so crap when you come to school everyday." Riku blushed, but he smiled instead of turning all emo.

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

Roxas' POV:

Well, they both seemed to be hitting it off quite well.

"Do you think it will work? I mean, Sora's never opened up to anyone before, right?" I frowned.

"No," I said contradicting Axel's statement.

"There was a time where he a happy, kind, wonderful person to be around. But around three years ago, he just turned everybody off and became a jack-ass." Zexion smirked.

"I like your choice in diction midget." I frowned at him.

"Your one to talk short-stack." Zexion's ever-perminet from deepened.

"Oh yeah Pemanggang?" I really started to get angry. I hated it when he used stupid words that didn't make any sense.

"Zabbadabba."

"Crumb."

"You're so tiny that when you were born, your father said, 'What is that microscopic dot?'" I was fuming now.

"Well your so mini that when you tried to eneter highschool they said, 'Awww, did some get lost twying to get tpo the kiddi skewl?" Zexion stood up.

"That DID NOT HAPPEN! They just gave me directions to the middle school!" I laughed harshly.

"Yeah, they thought you were in fifth grade." Zexion was trembling he was so angry.

"Oh yeah? Well you're so little you boyfriend has to sit on his knees just to kiss you!" there was silence all of a sudden. I didn't have a rebute to that. It was partially true. But that was because Axel was freakishly tall. Zexion threw his arms in the air and walked off, growling.

"well…that was certaintly interesting." Marluxia drawled.

"um..lets get back to the Sora situation." Axel stated matter-of-factly. I nodded.

"Well, yeah. I don't know what happened then. He came home really excited one day, we were in eighth grade. He told me he had a date to the spring dance, but when we got there, neither Sora or his mystery date were there. After the dance I went home, but Sora wasn't there either. When he finally came home, he looked beat. His clothing was torn and he had these weird red marks on his arms and legs. I had never seen him look so tired before. He was completely out of it. Mom and Dad were worried sick about him, but he just said he got lost and somehow made it to the park instead of the dance. 'Because it was dark' he said, but I knew that was a load of crap. When I tried to ask him what was wrong, he just gave me this look like, 'why the hell are you talking to me?' and he's been like that ever since." The table sat in contemplation. Finally, Xion spoke up.

"Did he ever tell you who his date was?" I shook my head, it certaintly was a mystery.

"Well I have no idea what the hell could've happened." I frowned. Now that I was older, it was deffinetly puzzling. I knew Sora was gay now, but I wasn't sure if he was back then. He had never told me the name or gender of his date. It was nothing, just, "Yeah! And the person's in highschool!" which was odd. Oh well. I took a glance at Sora and Riku again. Riku was blushing like a madman and Sora was smiling. It was a strange expression on his ever-gloomy face, but it was a nice change. Maybe Riku would change him for the better.

Riku's POV:

_As I went down by the river to pray_

_Studying about that good old way_

_And who shall wear the starry crown_

_Good lord, show me the way._

_O sisters lets go down_

_Let's go down_

_Come on down_

_O sisters lets go down_

_Down by the river to pray_

_As I went odwn in the river to pray_

_Studying about that good old way_

_And who shall wear the robe and gown_

_Good lord show me the way._

_O brother's lets go down_

_Come on down._

_O brother lets go down_

_Down by the river to pray._

Oh God. Please make it end.

**Hey! So this is the second chapter. Hope you liked it! Also, the song in Riku's POv in the first chapter is Collect Call by Metric, also the song at the end of this chap. Is Down by the River to Pray by Allison Krausse. I know its uber religious, but it will explain itself later on. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This is the third chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I have failed to announce this previously, but: I do not own kingdom hearts or any other characters from kingdom hearts or final fantasy….so yeah.**

Chapter 3:

Sora's POV:

I waited for Riku outside of school by the flag pole. When I'd told Roxas about Riku, and how he'd be having to find a different ride home, he just smiled and said "Okay." And walked off with Axel nibbling on his ear. His reaction surprised me. I expected him to call me an ass hole, or a pathetic excuse for a human being or something.

"Hey Sora." I turned and smiled, a rare thing, at Riku. But as soon as I met eyes with him, I frowned. He looked even worse than he had yesterday, his bruised eye now sporting a bandage underneath it and his arms were all scratched up. But Riku's face seemed to derive from the fact that he looked terribly in pain, he looked ridiculously happy.

"Hey. My car's over here." As I turned, Riku cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.

"About that, I…I am assuming you probably would want some kind of compensation for this, but I don't have any money…I'm sorry for giving you any trouble. It just completely escaped my mind. I'm sorry." The look that crossed Riku's face was so forlorn, I couldn't help but crack, just a little bit. The thought of pay hadn't ever actually occurred to me, but now that it was brought up, I decided to milk the situation for all it was worth.

"Well, you know Riku," I said leaning against the flag pole, giving Riku a dirty look and waggling my eye brows, "You don't have to pay with money." Riku's face immedietly flashed with heat. I grinned at the sight of it. Riku started to look extreamly uncomfortable.

"O-oh…" Riku stuttered. His face turned even redder, if that was possible, and he shifted again, from one foot to the other. His chewed nervously on his bottom lip, wincing a little bit because of the cut.

I decided to put Riku out of his misery. I had had enough fun seeing him squirm.

"I'm just kidding, man." And patted him on the back as I turned to my car. At first, I didn't hear anything behind me, but Riku tentivly started to follow me. When we were in the car, and Riku was sitting in the passenger seat behind me, I noticed how incredibly skinny he was. His pants hung loosely around his hips, and as he sat down his shirt rode up a little bit to show his boney structure and ivory skin that seemed much too thinly stretched over it. I gulped.

"Okay, well you look like you haven't eaten in weeks, so I am taking you out to dinner." Riku started at me with shock, ready to protest, but his stomach growled loudly.

"There is no way your getting out of it Riku." And we headed home.

Roxas' POV:

Axel drove me home, and I couldn't stop smiling. He was actually doing it. He was being nice. He was being civil. Granted, he was sort of an ass hole when he told me to get a ride home, but I was still a little high from the fact that he was actually, genuinly tutoring someone! It was insane!  
>"Hey Roxy.." Axel murmured. We were in my room, laying on my bed next to each other.<br>"Mhmm?" I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms tighter around me.  
>"Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you're deep in some serious thought?" I blushed and kissed him on the nose.<br>"Did I ever tell you how cute you loko when you're stark naked, laying next to me fast asleep?" Axel's face was suddenly on fire (figurativly speaking) I laughed softly. He was adorable. I sighed and sat up.  
>"Want to get high?" Axel smirked.<br>"I'm high right now, baby, just being next to you." I laughed.  
>"Nice one." but I got up and went over to my bedside table and got out two pre-rolled cigerates full of weed. I handed one to Axel, and he pulled out his lighter, giving each of us a light. I sighed as I took a drag. Smoke began to fill my room, and I wondered slightly if Sora would be able to tell that I was smoking. But then I remembered who I had accquired this habit form and I didn't worry about it too much.<br>I smiled as the room began to spin. Axel giggled next to me and flopped down on the bed, pulling me down with him. I laughed. His hair was twisting around his head like it was fire.

"Axel, your hair's on fire." Axel frowned and looked up at his forehead.

"Oh. I suppose it is. Can we go get something to eat? I'm sorta hungry." Inodded. All of a sudden I was starving.

"I'll race you!" and I ran across the room and down stairs, but it took forever! It was like the trek to the kitchen was five times longer. But once we got there, I sat down with a bag of chips, some left over mashed potatoes, and a loaf of bread.

"Hey. You ate it all." I looked down and noticed that I had, in fact, eaten all of the food I had gotten out.

"Oh, sorry. Just take whatever you want." So Axel got up to the fridge and grabbed two cartons of ice cream, giving one to me, as well as a bag of apples, some left over potato salad and a carton of vanilla yogurt. We dug in, the munchies from the pot taking over. Before I knew it, we had eaten pretty much everything in the kitchen accept the bananas because Axel had deep throated them all.

"eeeew! Axel!" Axel waggled his brows at me.

"If you'd prefer me do it to you…" he said as he started to unbutton my pants.

I pulled him down into a deep kiss. Axel bent down and picked me up. I swung my legs around his waist and he brought me over to the kitchen table, plopping me down and bending over so that we were both laying on it.

"You're beautiful, Roxas." I smiled against Axel's lips and my heart throbbed in my chest. Although his hair was on fire and the room was spinning and I was high as a kite, I could see perfectly clear Axel's bright green eyes and perfectly feel his lips moving down my neck and his hand girpping my crotch, and I could perfectly hear the moan of ecstasy that escaped my lips.

"Oh my god. You have got to be fucking kidding me! ROXAS!" I turned and gave Sora a goofy grin. Axel turned and seemed to be making the same face. Sora had Riku's eyes covered with his hand and a look of disgust had crossed his face.

"Roxas, are you serious? I let Axel bring you home for one day and this is what I get! You two fucking on the kitchen table?" I frowned and tried to look as innocent as I could, but it was hard because suddenly everything was hysterical.

"Well we ran out of food to eat so we decided to eat each other." I turned to Axel

"Right?" Axel nodded his head innocently but Sora just stared at us, mouth gaping open.

"Jesus Christ. Are you guys high?" I smiled then, cracking up.

"Pshh. Yeah. High as a fucking kite, man!" Sora looked really angry, and I seemed to notice that Riku was shivering. He looked really scared. I got up and straightened my shirt. The room was still spinning, but I was somehow sober enough to notice that Sora was really upset and that I should probably move my actions else where.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. We'll move upstairs." As I started to go up the stairs, Sora stopped me with a ferocious glare.

"No. you both will leave. Now. Go to Axel's house, the park, Jesus the fucking garage for all I care! Just GET OUT!" I frowned. I hadn't expected him to be this angry about it, but as I walked out with Axel at my hip, I noticed that there was more than anger in his eyes, there was fright. And pain. And sadness. I wondered about that as I walked down the street with Axel. But soon everything was forgotten, because I was alone with Axel, in his room, and his delicious tongue was in my throat.

Sora's POV:

Oh. My. God. That was all I could think as I walked in, filled with horror. I heard moaning from the kitchen and walked in to find it a complete mess, bananas were everywhere and Roxas had his head bent back as Axel chewed on his collar bone. I inwardly gagged, and suddenly remembering that Riku was still there, desperately covered his eyes with my hand.

"I am so, so, so sorry." I whispered to him. He was shivering and I couldn't tell if it was because the two idiots had turned the air conditioning to like thirty-two degrees or if it was because he was extreamly freaked out beyond repair.

I quickly ordered the two out, unwanted memories filling into my brain without my control.

"_Sora, baby. Come here."_

"_N-no, I think I'll be going home now…" But his grip on my arms tightened, and his long blond hair swept over my shoulder as he pulled me into a forceful, horrifying kiss…_

I shuddered and forced the images from my mind. I couldn't deal with that right now. I sat Riku down on the couch and stood in front of him with my hands on my hips.

"Riku, I completely understand if you never want to come back here. If you even still want me to tutor you, I would be more then happy to move them somewhere more safe….like the school library." I said with a shudder. I had never actually been in there… But Riku just smiled and shook his head timidly.

"There's no need. I'm fine." And that was all he said on the matter.

As we got to studying, I realized it was sort of pointless. Riku caught on very fast, understanding everything I said as soon as I said it and soon we were done with unit one of geometry, in just a couple hours. I sighed and rubbed my hands together.

"Holey shit you are smart." Riku frowned.

"No, not really." He said as he rubbed his more injured arm. He looked troubled by something, but I passed it off. It didn't matter.

"Allright then, let's go eat. I was planning on just staying in, but considering the two pot heads ate us out of house and home, we'll go out. Where do you want to go?" Riku shrugged.

"I don't know, I haven't been in town very long so I don't know very many places to go."I nodded.

"Then we'll go to Zetti's. It's basically a pizza parlor type of a place." Riku nodded and we headed out the door. **(A/N: Zetti's is a real restaurant but I've never been there, just got take-out once…)**

We walked into the restaurant and I was surprised to find Riku gaping as soon as we walked in the door. I turned around when he stopped following me and grinned at his expression.

"You okay?" I put a finger under Riku's chin and closed his mouth. He blushed slightly, but still looked like he had walked into a palace. I quickly got us a table.

"Oh hey Sora! How are you?" Xion was our waitress, and she looked giddy to see us.

"I'm okay. How are you?" Xian waved her hands in the air.

"Oh, I'm fine. Now. What would you like?" I ordered a large Hawaiian pizza with pinapples, ham, and onions all over it. Riku still looked too shocked to order anything. The food arrived really quickly, and when Xion placed our pizza on the table, his eyes bulged so big I was afraid they were going to pop out of his skull.

"Dig in!" I exclaimed as I took my own slice and bit into it with glee. Riku tentivly took a bite, and as soon as he did, it was like he couldn't stop. Soon, half the pizza was gone and Rik laid a hand on his stomach.

"That… was so good." He whispered. I grinned.

"Isn't it the best!" Riku nodded and sighed. His cheeks had taken on some color, and he didn't look as sickly as he had before. I sat back in ym chair. Maybe I could be nice to Riku. If anyone, he looked like he deserved it the most.

Riku's POV:

"_Big girl, you are beautiful…_

_Walks into the room, feels like a big balloon, I said "Big girl, you are beautiful"_

_Diet coke and a pizza please, diet coke I'm on my knees screamin' "Big girl, you are beautiful!" _I was suddenly madly in love with Pizza.

**Hey! So I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a review letting me know what you think, and also, the song at the end of this chapter is Big Girl(you are beautiful) by Mika.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I really hate it when your reading something, and then you realize the person hasn't updated in like two years. It really makes me want to kill myself. but ANYWAYS…. Yeah. I've just been really busy lately.**

**Luxord: lady troubles love?**

**Me:….i think you could say that. But regardless! Let the next chappy begin!**

**Riku: and she doesn't own kingdom hearts…..i don't want to know what would happen if she did….**

Chapter 4:

Sora's POV:

"You seem to be a bit happier than usual today! What's got you in such a good mood?" I glared at Namine. Why was she so fucking annoying?

"I'm not happy, I'm just not miserable. Although, I'm pretty sure you just changed that." Namine scowled and crossed her arms across her enormous chest. I hadn't liked that in a while.

"Well, because I thought your mood had improved, I thought I was going to invite you to my party, but now that your being icky again I don't think I will." Suddenly the idea of a party sounded so good, I couldn't take it. It had been two months since I started tutoring Riku, and I was already done. He didn't come to school at all this week, and I hadn't seen him all day today. I didn't have the guts to ask him if he wanted to hang out. He was probably just like all my other "friends" putting me into a staryotype and criticizing me for my mood swings. He probably thought I was a total and complete ass hat. But I guess there wasn't anything I could do about that. The reason I wanted to go to this party was because I was incredibly lonely. There was no way in hell I would admit that to any one, and nor would I show my feeling of emptiness, but I had to see people. Roxas had taken to having sleepovers at Axel's house, so I was almost always alone.

"If I behave can I still go?" I asked under my breath. Namine's eyes widened.

"What?" I sighed.

"If I'm nice….can I go?" Namine made a face that looked like a definite no. She huffed and began to shake her head. My heart tumbled to the depths of my chest, and I could tell my steely façade was broken and I had let my emotion show when my face fell and I let my self frown in true displeasure.

"Sora?" I looked away from her. I knew that I would be alone. It was just something I was going to have to live with.

"Sora, you can come." My ears perked up, but I didn't move my head. Her voice sounded hesitant.

"On one condition." I frowned. There was always a catch.

"You have to go with Riku and you have to be nice at lunch today and to your brother." I broke my gaze from the window.

"That's more than one condition, A. and B, Roxas is a total pot head and hard to be nice to, and C, Riku hates me so what would be the point of taking him to a party? And he's straight and would most deffinetly hate me more if he found out I was gay." Namine shook her head smiling.

"A, I don't care that it's more than one condition, B, it's a condition so deal, and C, Riku doesn't hate you! And he isn't homophobic. In fact, It's quite the opposite. He's Bi, so you still have a chance you little lover boy you!" she said as she squeezed my cheek. I blushed like crazy and shook her off.

"Namine! Stop it, stop it! Okay! I'll do it. Are you sure I can come?" Namine scoffed.

"As sure as the fact that Axel is about as straight as a circle!" I smiled, and Namine returned the gesture. It felt good. Maybe this whole "nice" thing wouldn't be so bad. Maybe it was okay now…to show what I felt.

"It's good to see you smiling again, Sora. What ever happened?" I frowned. This wasn't the time, the place, or the anything to disscuss that. At all.

"Nothing happened. I just decided to become a jackass one day." Namine growled.

"Watch your mouth buddy boy." I shrugged as the bell wrang and we headed to lunch.

"Namine, what in the jesus fuck is he doing here?" I cringed. I didn't know someone so small could hold so much hatred towards their twin brother. Namine put an arm around me protectively.

"Be nice, Roxas. He's trying to be nice to you. And to everyone else, for a change. Don't ruin it." Roxas scowled, but kept quite. I took a hesitant seat in between Xion and Namine, knowing that at least they wouldn't try to claw my eyes out.

"Riku! Come over here!"Namine called. I cleared my throat. It was suddenly very dry. Riku came over, and I realized whay he hadn't been in school. Both of his arms bandaged up, and he had stitches across his forehead. He had tried to cover them up with his bangs, but they still peeked through. My heart clamped up. Where was he getting beat up so badly on such a regular basis? Once he had come into school with a home-made cast on his wrist and passed it off as a biking accident, even though I knew he didn't own one. He'd told me.

"Oh. Hey Sora." My lips were very dry and my heart fluttered in my chest.

"Um…hi Riku." I whispered. Namine elbowed me in the side.

"Ouch! Oh, um… you know how Namine is having a party tonight?" Riku nodded, absent mindedly moving his salad around on his plate with his fork.

"Would you um…want togowithmetoherparty?" I said it as fast as I could, and tried my very best to look away so he couldn't see the sudden and rare speckle of red across my cheeks. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Riku smile under his long mess of bangs.

"Sure, I'd love to go with you." He said softly. And then he took a noisy bite of salad. Roxas gave me a strange look, like he was trying to read my mind.

"Hey Rox?" roxas grunted in reply.

"I'm sorry for being an asswhole-" Namine elbowed me again "Ow! Um….meany head to you these past couple…well for a long time." Roxas stared, gaping at me.

"Y-you apologized…" he whispered, surprised. I scowled at him, copying his ever-preseant look at me.

"Don't expect it to happen too often, bro. this is a once-in-a-life time occasion, got it?" Roxas smiled.

"Yeah, I got it."

The normal lunchtime conversation started, and I listened this time instead of shoving everyone out of my consciousness. It was surprisingly nice. I even joined in at one point. After lunch, Namine shook my hand.

"You have passed the good-guy test. I expect you to keep it up for at least a little while, if you could." I smiled.

"I think I can handle that." Namine smiled.

"See ya at the party." I grinned. A party. I couldn't remember the last time I had been to one of those.

"See ya."

Roxas' POV:

"Axel." I murmured. Axel groaned.

"Hmmmm." I smiled.

"Please stop….we have a party to attend." Axel laughed and licked my neck.

"Is our presence mandatory?" I moaned with pleasure as he bit my jaw bone.

"Yes…" I whispered in complete ecstasy. Axel growled.

"Five more minutes." I giggled.

"I don't think we'll be able to stop if we continue…" Axel laughed.

"You're probably right. Alrighty. Let's get going."

We walked into Namine's house, and the party was already at full blast. Sora was no where in sight, but that was probably a good thing. I could smell weed, and I was suddenly craving the high in my veins. I leaned over to Axel and whispered to him, "I'm going to get high. And then I am going to fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk for a week." Axel smiled, his beautiful emerald eyes shining.

"I think I like the sound of that." And we headed into a smoke-filled room and I prepared myself for one of the best nights of my life.

Sora's POV:

I knocked on the door, but it didn't look like anybody was home. I checked the address again. Riku's house was in a bad neighborhood, and to make things worse, his house looked like it was abandoned years and years ago. There weren't any lights on and the windows were all boarded up. Just as I was about to knock again, the door opened a sliver and Riku slipped out of the house.

"He-" Riku covered my mouth with his hand and motioned for me to be quiet. I obeyed and kept quiet until Riku was safely in my car. There was a fresh, bleeding cut on his lip, and it looked like there was a cigarette burn on his neck.

"Riku, are you okay?" He didn't say anything for a while. He just stared out the window.

"My dad abuses me." He finally said. I stared at him. He had said it so frankly, without any emotion. It made sense. He was almost always coming into school with some kind of an injury.

"Do…you want me to tell someone?" Riku shook his head, and I noticed that his cheeks were shiny with tears. I pulled over my car and turned to face him.

"Riku, come here." Riku turned to me with question in his eyes, but my arms were around him in seconds and he didn't have time to be surprised. I held Riku close to me, rubbing circles on his back. Suddenly he began to shake and I felt something wet start to drip onto my shoulder.

"shhhh. It's okay. I'm here." I whispered as I rocked Riku. I stayed in the car and vowed to riku and to myself that I would never allow him to feel this pain again.

Riku's POV:

_O no, I see,  
>A spider web and it's me in the middle,<br>So I twist and turn,  
>But here am I in my little bubble<em>

_Singing, I never meant to cause you trouble,  
>I never meant to do you wrong,<br>And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
>Although I never meant to do you harm.<em>

_They spun a web for me,  
>They spun a web for me,<br>They spun a web for me._

**Sooooo. What did you think? Sorry if it's a bit cliffy, but im bored so another chapter will probably be up like…right after this. So..yeah. please R&R and let me know what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**See? I said the next one would be up soon! Ah. I just had about twelve hours of sleep. I don't think I have ever slept in this late before. But, whatever! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

Sora's POV:

After a while, Riku stopped crying. He whipped his eyes away and sat back in his seat.

"I'm sorry." I scoffed and shook my head.

"Don't be, Riku. I'm sorry for not noticing anything sooner. I feel like an idiot." Riku smiled a bit at this and my heart thudded in my chest. I hadn't realized how beautiful and wistful his smile was.

"Thanks, Sora." I nodded my head. We sat for a while in silence, but then Riku stretched and yawned.

"Ready to party?" I smiled and started to drive.

"Hell yes!"

The party was more than in full bloom when we arrived. I didn't recognize anybody when I walked in, and I wondered how Namine knew all of these people. My guess was that she probably didn't. Riku stiffened as we walked inside, and I could feel his pain. I wasn't accustomed to all the commotion and crowdedness. I could smell weed coming from somewhere, and alcohol. I wondered if Roxas had gotten into any of that shit yet.

"Sora! My brotha! Hows you been?" well, I guess that answered my question. I turned to discover, with horror, my brother was walking around with nothing but his boxers on. Axel was close in tow behind him, gripping his arm and grinning like a mad man. Both teenagers were red-faced and sweaty. I didn't want to know what the two of them had gotten into.

"Hi Roxas." Roxas frowned and put his hands on his hips, but stumbled to the ground.

"Jesus, Roxas. You're just making a fool of yourself. Look at you; you can't even stand up by yourself!" Axel frowned apologetically.

"Sorry, that one's actually my fault." I thought about what he said for a moment, but in the process I discovered what he meant and I almost puked right there. Ew. Just….ew. I walked away, hoping that Axel would at least have enough sense to drive him home. His ass would probably be sore for a while…

"So this is what a party's like?" I nodded. Riku was walking behind me hesitantly. I turned into the kitchen in search of something that wasn't alcoholic, and discovered an unopened bottle of coke in the refrigerator. I smiled and turned to Riku.

"Cheers! Let's hope not to get as smashed as Roxas tonight, yeah?" Riku smiled and took a sip of the coke.

"Cannon Ball!" someone screamed and I heard a huge crash come from the stair case. Then there was a spew of laughter and some hoots. These stupid tricks never got old. As we walked into the living room, we passed seven huge dudes that looked like they were all professional wrestlers chugging some clear liquid that I knew wasn't water, and some girls making out in the hall way. On closer inspection, I saw that one of them was Namine.

"What the hell?" Namine had a boyfriend for crying out loud! But then again…he was probably off somewhere doing the exact same thing she was doing. I went over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, her face on fire and her lips blood-red.

"O-Oh…hi Sora!" she said nervously. I looked at the girl she'd been tonguing a minute ago and my eyes bulged out of my head. It was someone I had never seen before, but she was obviously smashed. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fainted to the ground. I looked back at Namine but she looked like she hadn't even noticed that the girl had passed out.

"Uh….thanks for inviting me…I guess. Nice party?" I said quickly. There wasn't much I could think to say. It was definitely intense. I had never been to a party with this much drinking and drugs before. But Namine just smiled at me.

"No problem Sora, have fun!" and then she turned around and walked away, leaving the poor girl on the floor.

"Anyways…." I turned around to Riku, but he was gone.

"Aw! Shit!" I saw the guys that had been drinking and asked them if they'd seen a kid that looked like he was beat up with silver hair. They just looked at me for a second before they burst out in laughter.

"Good luck man, good luck." I was furious. If anything had happened to him, Namine was dead, and so where these ass holes.

"Riku!" I screamed above the noise, but it was useless. I would have to search every crevice of this house. I hoped he was okay.

I asked everyone who was sober enough to comprehend what I was saying, and with every rejection my heart grew blacker with worry. I finally spotted Xion, who looked like she hadn't had anything to get her tipsy at all.

"Hey Xion, have you seen Riku? I've been looking for him everywhere!" Xion giggled.

"Yes I have, you lover boy, you! He's over there on the couch. But be careful, I think he took a sip of something. He's pretty drunk." I groaned and made my way to the living room again after I thanked her.

Once I got there, I saw a flash of silver hair splayed across one of the arms of the couch. I sighed with relief and walked over to it to find Riku with his eyes closed, lying on the couch.

"Riku?" I said as I rubbed his shoulder gently. Riku opened his eyes a crack, and once realizing it was me sitting before him, his mouth cracked a huge grin.

"Hey Sora! I just had this fantastic drink and now everything is fuzzy and loud!" he giggled like a little school girl and I sighed. Note to self- never take Riku to a party again, at least not one with drugs.

"Come on, Riku. Let's get outta here." Riku nodded his head and got off the couch. I began to walk away, but Riku grabbed my hand. I turned to him with surprise. Riku's gaze emotionless. I shrugged and let him hold my hand as we walked out of the crazy party.

I decided to take Riku home with me. There was no way I was taking him back to the hell hole he called "home" anyways, and he was in no condition to be taking care of himself. Riku fell asleep on the way there.

I looked over once while we waited at a red light. Riku's eyes were closed and his face looked so peaceful, even with all the scars and bruises. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, and it revealed his pale and well sculpted muscular arms. His shirt was rumpled and folded up around his mid section, and his pants hung low on his protruding hip bones. It sent shivers up my spine to see him looking so innocent and beautiful. The full moon's light pooled into the car through the window and shined on his equally pale skin. His long silver hair shined and shivered in the wind through the open car window.

"We're home." I whispered, mostly to myself. I shook Riku awake and got him out of the car. As we walked into the house he mumbled something about how I smelled good. I thanked him and shook my head. He really was hammered. How much of what did he have?

I sat him down on the couch for a moment and went into the kitchen to get some water. While I was in there I heard a thump coming from upstairs and immediately after that, a loud moan. I groaned, sickened by my brother and his antics. I came into the living room, holding a glass full of water. Riku was sitting up. I set the glass down and sat next to him.

"How are you feeling." He smiled and turned to me.

"dizzy." I laughed.

"Yeah that tends to happen. I got you some water." Riku looked at the water blankly and said, "Thanks." But he didn't move towards it. Instead, he turned back to me, teal eyes boring into my blue ones. I was glad it was dark because I could feel my cheeks begin to heat up a bit. Why was he just staring at me? He wasn't even saying anything!

"Sora." He murmured finally, grazing my cheek with his right hand. I shivered underneath his touch, it was like ice.

"R-Riku?" I whispered questioningly. Riku put an icy finger to my lips and moved his face closer to mine. My heart began to thud in my chest. It was beating so hard, I was sure he could hear it. All of a sudden I found myself unable to move, unable to think, unable to breathe. My usual bad-boy/tough-guy façade was slowly being peeled away and being replaced by the boy that I was before Him. I gulped, and just as I was about to stop him, Riku pressed his lips tightly around mine.

It was like nothing I had ever felt before. So much passion poured from his lips onto mine that I could hardly stand it. Riku's kiss was intoxicating, and I discovered with surprise that he hadn't been drinking at all. In fact, his breath tasted like an orange Popsicle. I moaned as Riku began to trace little designs down my back with his hand. Riku took this moment to slip his tongue into my mouth, tangling my own tongue with his. I didn't know this was possible. In my love-life the only thing I had ever experienced through a kiss was utter and total pain. This moment was so wonderful and beautiful I couldn't stand it. As Riku's mouth moved away from my own and down my neck, I was filled with a feeling of utter ecstasy.

But then he kissed that spot. That spot that left me totally and completely innocent and vulnerable. I went limp in Riku's arms, my body trembling with pleasure and pain. Pain from the memory of what He had done to me when he found out about that spot.

I was suddenly filled with so much fear it over ruled the reason and love in my body. I shoved Riku away, resulting in a very heart broken and hurt expression from the boy. I whimpered and struggled to regain enough energy to stand up.

"Please, please stay away from me!" I whispered breathlessly as I turned away and ran out of the house. I didn't care that I was hurting inside, that I knew he was feeling an even greater pain than me. I hadn't given him any explanation, I just left. But there was nothing I could do. Those horrible memories had haunted me for years until I had shoved them under and into the depths of my heart. But now they were being resurfaced, and I had to be alone. I couldn't let anyone see the shame in what had happened. I couldn't let anybody know what I had gone through, it would mean my demise and humility.

But as I reached the playground a few blocks away from my street, I collapsed to the ground. The air felt thick and I struggled to hold back tears. It had happened right here. Why did I come here? I was falling apart. I was being torn into a million pieces, and it hurt so bad…

"_Sora, my little chump. Did you really think I was just going to go to a stupid dance with you? Now, what were you thinking? I'm a sophomore for cris sakes! I want more then that…" I backed away, suddenly very aware of how empty the playground was, and how dark it was in these woods. How could I have been such a fool? Of course he didn't really like me. He just wanted me for….for what exactly?_

"_And now Sora, I am going to fuck you up." I tried to get away, but he was quick, and his grip was cold as ice. _

"_Don't try to escape, Sora. And don't tell a soul about what I'm going to do to you. Or I will kill you and everyone you care about." I whimpered as he started to undress me. His fingers were cold and steely. The ground was wet and jagged. I was so scared I could hardly breathe, but I couldn't do anything about it. He took off all my clothes, and then he took off his. And then he came down on me. I tried to cry out, but it was useless. He kissed me cold on the mouth, and it was disgusting. His lips traveled down my neck until they reached the hollow of my collar bone. There, he kissed me very softly, his lips just barely grazing my skin, but god. It was enough. My whole body began to tremble. It was an amazing and horrifying feeling all at once. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I was so scared and it felt so strange. My body was trembling like crazy, but I couldn't move. I went limp in his arms, barely breathing. He smiled and cackled._

"_I guess I know how to get you to behave." He whispered in my ear. And then he penetrated me hard and cruel. I screamed. All feeling left my body, and I blacked out. When I came to, I was alone and it was still dark. I was shivering and I felt so weak. My whole body ached. I slowly put my clothes back on and went home, vowing to myself that nobody would know…._

The tears were streaming now, as the sun began to rise. That horrible, horrible night. I had no idea what had happened. I was only in eighth grade for cripes sakes! I couldn't let anybody know about it, so I started to not talk to anyone. If I wasn't talking to them, then I couldn't tell them, right? That's why I had become such an ass. And now Riku was hurt, all because of me. It was my fault, and although my heart ached in my chest for Riku, for his lips on me again, I stayed where I was let the morning rain pour down my cheeks.

Riku's POV:

_I was feeling sad,  
>Can't help looking back<br>Highways flew by...  
>Run, run, run away<br>No sense of time  
>I'd like you to stay,<br>Want keep you inside_

_Run, run, run away  
>Lost, lost, lost my mind<br>(I'd) like you to stay  
>Want you to be my prize<em>

_Run, run, run away  
>Lost, lost, lost my mind<br>(I'd) like you to stay  
>Want you to be my prize…<em>

My chest broke and I fell to the ground. What had I done? What had I done…..

**Yes, I know. Cliffy. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry it is so depressing. Who hurt Sora so bad? Will Riku survive the pain of losing Sora? Well….you'll have to find out in the next chapter. Also, the song from the previous chapter was "Trouble" by Coldplay, and the song from this one was "Runaway" by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. I hate to be a raving bitch because I absolutely hate when people do this, but this will be my last chapter unless I get some reviews. I have updated two chapters to this story in about a week and a half and I haven't gotten any reviews at all, but I know people are reading it. So please, even if its something stupid like "Sora's and idiot" I don't care. So…yeah. Last chapter until further notice, hope you enjoy:**

Chapter 6:

Roxas' POV:

I woke up feeling fresh and rejuvenated. My memory of the previous night was hazy and I couldn't remember much, but I did know that there was some fun involved because Axel was still sleeping, stark naked, in my bed next to me when I woke up. I smiled and took a picture of Axel's face, where he was drooling and his eye liner was running. I chuckled to myself evilly. _BLACKMAIL! MWAHAHAHAHA! _Shortly after, Axel woke up.

"Good morning, beautiful." Axel laughed and kiss me on the lips, hard and long. I breathed softly onto his cheek.

"You wanna go downstairs for some breakfast?" Axel grinned naughtily.

"You mean post-sex breakfast?" I grinned and nodded, licking my lips. Axel laughed and I jumped out of bed, Axel following behind.

"Ow! Fuck…" I turned to See Axel bent over, holding his knees.

"What's wrong?" Axel looked up form where his head was facing and winced.

"My body aches really bad. What the hell did you do to me, Roxas?" I frowned and walked over to my lover, gently helping him sit back down on my bed.

"I'm sorry Axel. To be honest with you, I don't even know. I can't remember much from last night." Axel sighed and winked at me.

"Yeah, that makes two of us." I stood up and put on my boxers, and then handed Axel his and from there we walked slowly down the stairs.

"Here, let's go into the living room and I can set you down on the couch." But when we walked in, the couch was already occupied by a sleeping, silver haired boy.

"Riku?" we both exclaimed. I put axel down on the lazy boy across the room and then shifted my attention to the distraught looking boy.

Riku's face was contorted in sadness, even in sleep. Trails of dried tears streamed down his face, and his lips were red and puffy. I gently shook his shoulder until he started to stir.

"Riku? Are you okay? Where's Sora?" Riku looked at me blankly for a moment, but then an intense amount of feeling poured through and I couldn't stand to look at him. It was like his own emotions were pouring off his body and inot mine.

"He…left." Riku finally said quietly.

"He left? When? Why? Where did he go?" I hated to sound like an interrogator, but I needed to know what happened to my brother. Worry started to etch it's way into my heart the longer Riku didn't respond.

"I-I don't know what I did. We were…we were-and then he just left. He ran out of the door and pushed me away. I have no idea where he went…" I looked at Axel with concern. He stood up, but winced and sat back down.

"You two go looking for him…I'll stay here in case he comes back." I nodded and put on some pants.

"Come on Riku." I said as I grabbed the boys shaking hand and ran out the door.

Sora's POV:

_Why was it so cold? Why am I at a playground? _Memory suddenly shot through my brain like a torpedo and I gasped at the intensity of it. Riku…and then…I came here. And I remembered. I shuddered. What was I going to do know? I couldn't go back home and face a naked Axel preparing pancakes for his too-sore-to-move-cause-he-got-butt-fucked-Roxy. I laid back cown on the ground and felt my eyes slowly close once again.

Roxas' POV:

"Sora! Oh my god!" Riku and I rushed over to my brother, who was laying on the ground without a shirt on.

"Did he stay out here all night long? What in the fuck! He's gotta be frozen!" Riku looked at Sora with horror clearly written on his face.

"Come on Riku, Help me take Sora back home. It's only a couple blocks away." But Riku didn't move. I sighed.

*SLAP* "Come on, get it together man! Shake that fear right off your tush and lets get Sora the brother slash lover outta the cold. Come on, you can do it, you can do it!" Riku's face filled red with shame and embarrassment. He picked up Sora and carried him bridal-style all the way home.

Sora's POV:

I awoke to the sound of breathing. I turned and found myself smack in the face of Riku, who was sleeping. Suddenly I was very conscious of his appendages touching my own, very conscious that his feet travled much farther down the couch than mine, very conscious that my head was at Riku's chest and I could every beat of his heart. I gulped and tried to be as still as possible. My eyes traveled back and forth until I discovered I was in my own house, in my living room. I heard voices coming from the direction of the kitchen, along with smells of cookies and Chinese food. My stomach gurgled. When was the last time I had eaten anything? Riku shifted his position and mumbled something about yellow ducks. I grinned. He was cute when he was asleep. But why was I sleeping with him in the first place? Hadn't I left my house in the middle of the night? Hadn't I left Riku at my house? What could have ever persuaded him to go after me? And HOW THE HELL HAD I GOTTEN BACK?

I sat bolt right up and quickly maneuvered my way over riku who had started to stir and was fully awake by the time I had gotten my feet planted on the floor. I looked down to discover I was wearing different clothing then I was wearing last night. Had he dressed me to? But that would mean….oh shit. HAD HE SEEN ME NAKED? A deep blush creeped over my cheeks and I turned away quickly so Riku wouldn't have to see my embarrassment.

"Hey Sora. How'd you sleep?" Riku said sleepily. I turned back to him, my face still red.

"I don't know. How the hell did I get back inside my house and why were you sleeping next to me?" Suddenly Roxas and a limping Axel came into the living room from the kitchen. In their hands they held lots of food and cookies. My stomach grumbled again and Roxas smiled.

"Why don't we explain everything while you eat?" I nodded and sat down, waiting for them to start.

"So we went out looking for you, and when we did find you, you were curled up on the ground without a shirt on totally passed out." Roxas took a sip of coffee and I shoveled some chicken lao mein into my mouth. Riku was silent the whole time, his face growing darker and darker until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Riku…I'm sorry I ran out on you like I did last night. It was wrong of me, and I know I hurt you…I'm sorry." Axel gave me a weird look.

"Why did you run out again?" I gulped. I would have to tell them. That secret I had kept locked away in a dark, dark, dark corner of my heart for so long.

"well…" I started, my face blushing a deep crimson that I seemed to have no control over anymore.

"Roxas…do you remember that guy I told you I was going out with?" Roxas nodded.

"And…do you remember that dance that I was supposed to go to but I didn't and I ended up coming home really really late?" Roxas nodded again, but this time more slowly. I could see the wheels turning behind his head. He was starting to figure it out.

"Well…I was supposed to go to the dance. This guy picked me up and everything. Btu we never got to the dance. He stopped me at that park and he…he did something really, really horrible to me." I said softly, almost inaudibly. I looked down at the floor. My face burned with shame. There was no way I could ever look at any of them in the face. It would be too humiliating. Roxas was the first one to speak up.

"Who did this to you?" his voice was weaved with anger so intense I looked up, surprised.

"What?" I whispered. Roxas' face turned a bright shade of red and his fists were clenched.

"Tell me who raped you, Sora. Or I swear to god I will go and rip off the balls of every man I see." I cleared my throat. He was mad at me.

"Vexen." I whispered softly. Suddenly Roxas' eyes went wide with surprise. Simultaneously, both Axel and Roxas leaned forword, mouth's agape.

"VEXEN?" I nodded, my humiliation increased. Axel scoffed.

"What the fuck did you see in that slime bug?" Then "Ow!" because Roxas had kicked his leg. I looked over at Riku and was surprised not to see his face torn with anger.

"Sora…I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice filled with anguish. My heart crumpled. It hadn't been his fault. It was mine.

I got up and walked over to him, sitting in his lap and burying my face in his chest.

"No, Riku. I'm sorry." I mumbled. Riku's arms slowly closed around me and his lips brushed my forehead, sending shivers throughout my whole body. His lips weren't cold anymore.

"Well. Now that you two are all sorted out, Axel and I are going to find Vexen and kick his sorry ass to somewhere worse than hell." I jumped up and looked at Roxas with a sly smile.

"You mean…Antartica?" Roxas' face mirrored my own evil one and we both chuckled. Meanwhile, Axel limped over to Roxas with a worried look on his face.

"B-but Antartica! It's c-cold!" Then he made puppy dog eyes, to which Roxas ignored.

"Come on Axel, we have an ass to kick!" Axel groaned and followed Roxas out of the room.

"I think I've had enough ass-kicking for a while if you know what I mean…" he mumbled on the way out.

Riku's POV:

I stared at Sora. His skin was pale and beautiful. I didn't know what I did to trigger anykind of a memory from him, but I promised myself to make him happy, and to never let him down. I pulled Sora closer to me as I heard the front door close. Sora snuggled into me. I tentaivly brushed my lips on his forehead, which resulted in a shiver from the boy on my lap. I smiled and moved my lips further down to caress his own. Sora responded by turning around so he was straddling me and his lips were crushing mine. I could feel my face turning bright red, but I didn't care. Right now I was making out with the most handsome boy I had ever seen, and I was determined to keep it that way. 3

**Okay. So that's it for now. Please R&R! I really want to keep writing this! But I need feedback. So let me know how im doing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola me amigos! I'm sorry for the lack in updating, I started a new job so I haven't really been available during the week that much, but I promise to update as much as possible!1 I am also sorry for that little blurp of review drama. I really hate it when people do that, but thank you to all who reviewed anyways! So here's the next chapter!**

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated this and im very, very sorry about that, I feel horrible! So yeah….sorry.**

Chapter 7? **(sorry…I kinda lost track and im too lazy to check right now…)**

Roxas' POV:

Axel jumped onto the helicopter, shivering like a mad man and his lips starting to turn blue.

"C-can we g-g-go home now?" he stuttered through clenched teeth. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. The helicopters blades soon drowned out the noise of Vexen screaming as we abandoned him in the middle of the Antarctic, surrounded by polar bears and walruses. Axel leaned into my arms and snuggled close.

"I love you and how you murder people. It's so great." I laughed and pulled Axel tighter.

"I love you to." And we headed our long helicopter ride home.

Sora's POV:** warning! Lemon!**

I closed my eyes and shivered as Riku's fingers traced shapes across the bare skin of my back. Roxas and Axel had left us alone long ago, and somehow we ended up laying back on the couch without out shirts on. Riku kissed me on the mouth pasionetly, and I felt his tongue gingerly pressing against my lips, requesting an opening into my mouth. I opened my mouth for him and moaned as his tongue slid in, curling around my own. I almost wasn't aware of his hands traveling from my back to the front of me, and started unbuttoning my pants. I pushed his hands away and quickly took off my pants by myself, then began to undress Riku. Riku was still on top of me, and I relished in it. Riku grinded his legs against mine and I moaned with pleasure. I was suddenly aware of every feeling through out my body, every contact our bodies made, and it made me tingle with excitement.

Riku's lips pulled away from my mouth and traveled down my face to my neck. With every kiss that went further down my heart beat quickened. I knew what he was going for, that vital spot that left me motionless and vulnerable to anything. But I let him. I let him touch me and I let him kiss me. When he kissed me there, at the base ofmy neck, his lips just grazing my colar bone, I gasped breathlessly and went limp in his arms, my eyes rolling into the back of my head with pleasure.

"Riku." I barely whispered. Riku's lips pulled away and he stared me in the eye. His own eyes were sparkling with their tealness, his lips puffy from kissing me. He still had some bruises from his father and it made my heart ache. But I wanted him. God did I ever. I leaned forward until Riku was stratling me. Then I flipped over and we thudded to the floor, me landing on top. I grinned at him devilishly. My lips craved for him, my hands wanted to touch him. I started with Kissing Riku on both of his closed eyes, then his nose, then his chin, then his forehead, and finally his mouth. But I didn't stay for very long. I moved lower down his body, until I was staring at his pale and naked pelvis. I stuck out my tongue and licked him across his stomach, resulting in a groan from the silver haired boy before me. I moved my head further down and I stared for a moment at his naked body. Then I gently kissed his penis. Riku gasped and I jumped back on top of him, our mouths pressing against each other's again. Riku rolled over so he was on top again. For a second he stopped, breathing hard.

"Should we move somewhere more…comfortable?" I looked around, and noticed for the first time I was eye level with a coffee table. I nodded and grabbed Riku's hand, dragging him up to my room.

We plopped down on the bed, still naked and sex-crazed. Riku climbed on top of me and started grinding against me. I moaned and pulled him closer to me, scratching his back. I rolled over on top of him and licked Riku's neck. I reached down between us and grabbed his cock. Riku gasped, but I didn't let go. I pulled on it and gripped him until he was hard. Riku had his eyes closed and he was moaning. I pressed my lips against his again, and once again he was on top of me, gaining dominance. I didn't fight him. He was bigger than me, and I liked being beneath him.

Riku rolled over, but behind me so we were spooning. He wrapped his arms around me and grabbed my dick, slidding his hands all over it. I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut.i gripped the blankets of my bed tightly. Oh my god.

"Riku." I whispered breathlessly. But Riku continued until I was as hard as he was, which wasn't too long considering I was so turned on I couldn't do much else. Riku's lips brushed my ear and I shivered.

"Are you ready?" I nodded, at the moment to full of the moment to say anything. At first Riku didn't do anything, he gently prodded me and finally slid in. I whimpered at first, it hurt like hell. But then he penetrated me again, and again, and with each push it felt better until I was moaning and Riku was groaning and I was so in love with him I couldn't stand it.

I woke up to the sound of a door slamming. I turned over and stared at Riku's sleeping body. In slumber, I couldn't see his teal orbs of sight, but I could see that they were moving behind the lids, as if in dream. I smiled and gently pushed a stray hair away from his beautiful face. I snuggled closer to him and wrapped my arms around Riku so that his head was against my chest. Riku stired in his sleep. He wrapped his arms around my torso and snuggled closer to me.

If I had known a few months ago that I would be laying in bed, completely naked, with Riku in my arms, I would have laughed. I would have called me crazy. I would be a complete douche bag. But Riku changed me, and I don't rightly know how. How could one person change something so quickly? Well, I guess that's a stupid question. Vexen changed me for the worse, but I would imagine making me better would have taken a great more amount of work. I stared again at the silver haired boy who had changed my life in the best possible way. I bent down and pressed my lips against his forehead.

"Sleep well, Riku. Thank you."

Roxas' POV:

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the living room was that Sora's and Riku's clothes were all on the floor. I stared, wide eyed at Axel, who just smiled and winked. I laughed and went into the kitchen and made some pancakes.

"Whya re you making so many of those?" Axel asked. I grinned and turned around, pausing from my breakfast-duties.

"Trust me, those guys are going to be starving when they come back downstairs." Axel laughed knowingly.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

**Well, that is chapter (7?) I hope you liked it! And if you didn't like the lemon, then too freaking bad! I know this sounds so wrong, but that was so much fun to write! Hehehe. Please R&R and visit next time for the next installment of:Hurt. Thankyou and goodnight!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while! Thankyou sososososo much to everybody who reviewed! Your words make my day much brighter! 3 so here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 8:

Sora's POV:

Weeks passed, and soon school was at an end. With the summer vacation looming dangerously near, I thought of a way I could spend more time with Riku. I had to get him out of his house, it was horrible. He was coming to school looking worse and worse, and I had a feeling that the more severe beatings were being caused by his absence at home, which was my fault.

"Hi Sora." A weak voice said from behind me. I turned to a sorely wounded Riku. His face was twisted with pain and he was clutching a sickly twisted arm to his chest.

"Riku!" I ran over to him and gently rubbed his shoulder.

"Riku what happened?" Riku shook his head, and my heart twisted in my chest as I saw a single tear trickle down his pale and bruised cheek. I remembered when we had made love, and how his body had always been covered in bruises. So many so, that any kind of contact seemed to have been painful. But Riku always denied it. He always claimed to be fine, that the beatings weren't that bad. Jesus Christ. Why had I believed him.

Suddenly, I was furious, my memories of the bruised Riku, him telling me where he got all the bruises, and now Riku's torchered face sent it all crashing down. I balled my fists and was trembling with rage.

"Riku, I want you to answer me truthfully." I said, my voice shaking.

"Did your father do this to you?" I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it from him. Tears where now flowing freely down Riku's face as he nodded in affirmation. I nodded my head and tried to calm down. Being angry with Riku's father wouldn't help him in the least.

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse." But suddenly Riku collapsed to the ground.

"Riku!" how badly had his father hurt him? To the point where he couldn't stand up by himself? Jesus, that man was going to get something from me. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest as I picked Riku ups and carried him bridal-style to the nurses office. I opened the door with my foot and walked in.

"Can you help me put him on a bed?" the nurse looked up, and realizing that Riku was unconscious hurried over and helped me lay him down.

"Honey, do you know what happened?" my face darkened and chest tightened with worry.

"His father." I whispered.

"What?" the nurse asked. I cleared my throat. Right now I was breaking a promise. I had promised not to tell a soul. _Please forgive me, Riku._

"It was his father." I spoke up, looking at the nurse. Her eyes went wide.

"His father beats him. He didn't want me to tell anyone, but…" I glared down at riku, his chest barely rising with each breath he took. My eyes began to water and I kneeled beside him, gently clasping his hand.

"But this was the last straw." I whispered through clenched teeth. The nurse nodded and called 911. And then Child Protective Survices.

"I'm sorry Riku."

Roxas' POV:

"_Will Roxas Leonheart please report to the office? Roxas Leonheart. Thankyou." _I groaned. And Axel licked my neck. Preasently, we were in the middle of a sticky moment in a janitors closet.

"Axel." I whispered. He peered up at me, his emerald eyes shining even in the darkness.

"I gotta go. But I promise I'll be back." I said. Then I kissed him on the nose, straightened my clothing, and boldy walked out of the closet and into the bright hallway.

"Come back soon moname." Axel replied in a horrible French accent. I laughed and closed the door. A group of girls stared at me as I turned around. I smiled, better to have some fun, right?

"what? Do I have lipstick on my face? Ha, you know Axel. He's always trying to make himself more feminine for me. He's so thoughtful. I heard a growl from the closet and giggled at the girls' bright red faces and the beggings of nose bleeds.

"Oh well." And I headed to the office.

"Allright, I'm here. What the hell did I do this time?" Principle Lexaeus smiled grimly.

"This isn't about you this time, Roxas. But I'm sure we will discover something about the owner ship of a stash of unauthorized pills hidden in a book in the library." Shit. Gotta move that place again…

"No, this is about you brother and his friend Riku." What had happened to those two? Jesus, I hope no one had found them fucking. That would have been a mess to clean up…

"It seems that Riku has had to go to the hospital, and your brother went with them, claiming they were in a relationship, making him the closest thing to non-harmful family." My mind went blank. Riku had to go to the hospital? What did he mean by 'non-harmful family'? didn't Riku have parents at home? I voiced my thought to the principle, who frowned grimly.

"I am afraid that Riku's father is the cause of Riku's hospitalization. Riku, as I assume you have noticed, comes into school with an injury quite often. Today he came into school with a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder, and several other injuries. It was a miracle Sora was with him when he fainted from the pain. I can't imagine what would have happened if he hadn't been there." My eyes widened. Riku's Dad?

I frowned and rubbed my eyes.

"Do you know when we will be able to visit them? I doubt Sora's going to leave his side for a while. And I'd like to see how Riku's doing. He is a very close friend." Principle Lexaeus smiled and nodded.

"You can head over after school is out. But please get the homework for both Riku and Sora for today please. I'm sure Riku will be fine. Thank you. You can go now." I nodded and left, heading back to my janitors closet where Axel was waiting for me. When I got there, Axel started trailing his fingers down my body, but I stopped him. I wasn't much in a fucking kind of mood.

**Sorry about the short chapter! I felt obligated to put something up, cause I haven't updated in a while but this is all I can do for now. And I'm sorry if an update doesn't come up soon, I've been very busy and procrastinanting on a school project. So. Yeah. Please R&R! love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I am extremely sorry for the absolute lack and absence of chapters! I feel really, really, bad! But I hope to update more once school starts. (I know that's weird to say, cause usually people are less busy during the summer, but it is the exact opposite for moi.) but alas, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 9:

Sora's POV:

Riku had gained consciousness about an hour after he came out of surgery. The doctor told me that not only did he have a broken arm, but he had been sporting two cracked ribs for a while and his spleen had ruptured the cause of his faintness. I rubbed my eyes together. I couldn't believe that he had been concealing all that extra pain. Why didn't he tell anyone?

"Sora?" Riku asked groggily. I grabbed his hand and kissed his finger tips gently.

"It's me. I am so sorry, Riku. I should have told someone sooner." I felt like a black cloud was following me everywhere I went. I felt an enormous amount of guilt build over my heart, and a thin film of regret.

"No, Sora. Don't be sorry. I told you not to tell anyone because I was afraid of what would happen. I knew that they'd take me away from my father, but now I don't have anywhere else to go. He was my only family. Do you understand?" suddenly, the guilt was replaced with fear. Riku wasn't eighteen yet, which meant that he couldn't live alone. What would happen to him? As if on cue, a nurse and a woman dressed in suit attire walked in.

"Hello Riku, Sora. I understand that the two of you are in a relationship?" we both nodded in confirmation. The woman smiled.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing you're here, Sora. You see, as I'm sure you know Riku is not of adult age yet, and therefore cannot live on his own. However, through the foster care service, Riku will be able to live with a caring family. I have picked out a few families that live in the area. I have their profiles here, and you can look over and chose from them Riku. I know that this will be difficult, considering you don't know the families, but we will arrange face-to-face meetings as soon as possible. No, Sora. Could I please speak to you outside?" I nodded my head and followed the woman outside, grudgingly closing the door behind me.

"I understand you know the predicaments that Riku has encountered with his father, correct?" the woman was very businesslike, but she had kind, understanding eyes that made me able to trust her.

"Yeah, for the most part. I know that he was beating him very badly." The woman nodded her head solemnly.

"Yes, very unfortunate." Her gaze changed, from business to sympathy, and back to business.

"However, since you are in a relationship with Riku, I thought you ought to know the things that have been going on. Riku's mother died when he was born, birth complications. His father blamed him for this, and did many horrible things to Riku. Because of this, Riku is very fragile, mentally, emotionally, and physically. I would advise you to be very careful with him. Anything could set him off. He could end up hurting himself very badly. Please, be very careful. Your relationship will be fine. He has a very strong bond with you, Sora. Don't abuse that." I nodded my head. But something that she had said made me very concerned.

"I will definitely be careful with Riku, but…what do you mean by he could hurt himself." At this the woman sighed and closed her eyes, as if contemplating what her words should be.

"Well. I've taken a look at Riku's record of hospitalizations. His father is supposed to be prosecuted, but he has run away and we can't find him. Anyways, the records say that he has been to various hospitals over twenty times in the past ten years. And…most of those are surprisingly not wounds inflicted by his father, but by himself. I am only telling you this so that you know. Riku can become suicidal, he has before. But don't worry too much about it. He seems to be fine now." I nodded my head, slowly letting the information process. Riku. His life was just about ten times worse than I had ever imagined. How could I have possibly missed it? Did he know how worried I was about him? My heart clenched in a tight, gripping horror at the thought of ever losing him.

I thanked the woman, and she left. I went back into Riku's room to find that he had fallen asleep. I walked over to his bedside and sat down, taking one of his pale, skinny hands in my own.

"I promise Riku, that I will never, ever lose you. I will keep you safe forever. I love you, Riku. And I always will." I kissed his finger tips and put my head on his bed and let out a huge sigh. Something brushed my forehead and I looked down at a file, filled with slips of paper and pictures. The one on top, which had startled me, was a file that had a picture of two smiling men. The one on the left had long, dark brown hair. He had his arm wrapped around the shoulders of the second man, who had short, spiky blond hair. In front of them was a small boy that looked a bit like the blond man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He was smiling brightly at the camera.

"Cloud and Squall Leonhart: married.

Cloud:

36 years old

Journalist for the Destiny Times paper

Enjoys blitz ball, reading, writing, hiking, and swimming

Squall:

38 years old

Artist

Enjoys reading, swimming, walking, the color yellow

Naruto:

Ten years old

Student at Destiny elementary school

Enjoys running around, playing ninja, swimming, hiking, and hanging out with his friends Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hello! We would really like to meet you. We love being around lots of people. It makes us feel safe. Cloud and I have been together for about twelve years. We adopted Naruto when he was five months old, and he is very energetic. I'm sure you would love him! Cloud and I have been discussing having a second child for a while now. We feel that having a bigger family will make us feel more complete." –Quote from Squall Leonhart

"I don't really know what I'm supposed to put here because I wasn't paying attention when the lady in the pig outfit told me. But I guess I'll say that it would be really cool to have a brother or sister. Sometimes it gets lonely when dad and papa won't play ninja's or anything with me. They're too old. But they're really cool for the most part. They let me have ice cream and stuff, even though it makes me really hyper."-Quote from Naruto Leonhart.

"Hi. My name is Cloud. Leon and I have been talking for a really long time about having another child. We really love Naruto, and we think that you would to! I can't wait to meet you and see what you're like. I hope you will consider us. Thanks."-Quote from Cloud Leonhart"

Family Residence: 164 Roland st. in the town of Destiny Islands."

I stared at the piece of paper. I wondered if this was who Riku was considering. They looked like a very nice family. And they lived really close to where I lived. I put the paper down and looked at the still sleeping Riku. His chest rose up and down with every breath. It was a reassurance to me. He was still breathing, so he is still alive. A knock came to the door. I turned to see Roxas and Axel huddled outside the door.

"Hi guys!" I went outside to talk to them.

"How's he doing?" Roxas asked, worry written on his face.

"He's doing fine. His alive, at least. He's asleep right now." An awkward silence came over us. I didn't know what to say. My brother and I hadn't been talking very much lately. He'd been busy fucking Axel or getting stoned, and I'd been hanging out with Riku. I realized now that I should have taken the initiative to talk to him more.

"So. Where is he staying?" Axel asked, breaking the silence.

"Here, for now. He's picking out a family that will be his foster home until he turns eighteen or decides to become adopted or whatever. But they're all supposed to be in town so he can still go to school here and be with familiar people." Roxas nodded his head.

"So how are you doing?" I stared, startled at me brother.

"Me?" Roxas nodded, staring at his feet.

"Yeah. This must be hard for you to, I mean…" a dirty grin played over his face

"I'm pretty sure you stole his virginity." My faced flushed a deep scarlet and I furrowed my brows. Both he and axel were stifling giggles.

"That's none of your business, and I don't think you in any possession to be talking to someone about their virginity. I'm pretty sure Axel stole yours a very, very, _very_ long time ago." I smiled as it was Roxas' face to turn a slight pink color.

"Well….never mind that. But how are you, for real." I shrugged my shoulders, trying to hide that I was extremely worried and sick to my stomach with guilt.

"I'm okay, I guess." Roxas saw the lies hidden in my face and frowned.

"Come on. We'll go get you some food and stuff. Do you know if the nurses are letting you stay with him over night?" I nodded my head.

"They want me to stay to keep him company." Roxas nodded.

"Then we'll bring you some other stuff then so you can sleep." I smiled at Roxas and Axel.

"Thank you guys, so much. I really appreciate it." Axel and Roxas smiled.

"No problem."

**Hey, so I know that I added Naruto in there even though it's a kh fanfic. Hope that's ok. Also, I can't remember if I had a specific place that they were set in, and I couldn't find it when I went back to previous chapters to check if I had, so they're on Destiny Islands until further notice. Thank you! Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay. I realize that I have been extremely negligent, and I am not going to make an excuse. Yes, I have been lazy. And for this, I apologize to the infinity! Also, I have kind of lost interest in this which is another reason I haven't updated since god knows when, but I will finish for everybody out there who still has me on their favorite's list and who likes this! As an apology, I will make this chapter really long (and there might be a lemon...) Thank you for your support and patience! I love you all!**

Chapter 10:

Sora's POV:

Riku was completely healed in about two months. In that time, his "new" family came to visit often. The four all seemed to get along really well. Riku's father was still in hiding, but nobody talked about him around Riku. By the time Riku was allowed out of the hospital, senior year was only one week away. I rushed to help him unpack in his new residence.

"Hey, so do you want to come to my house after school today?" Riku asked quietly as we walked into school on the first day. He looked around nervously, and then continued to shield his eyes with his hair. I looked up and found a lot of eyes looking at us. My heart pulled in my chest. What the hell did they think they were staring at? I puffed out my chest and made my best glare at them all, and they quickly turned away. I looked back at Riku and gripped his hand tighter.

"Yeah, if you don't think Cloud and Leon will mind." Riku smiled at the mention of them.

"I already asked and they actually wanted to have you over for dinner to formally meet you. You know, cause all we've ever really talked was in the hospital and unpacking." Riku said, his words slowly growing quieter until I could hardly hear him. I sighed. He was still incredibly fragile.

"Sounds good."

Roxas' POV:

"mmmmm. Axel. S-stop, we-we're in school!" Axel laughed manically and sighed.

"When's that stopped us before?" Axel murmured as he slipped his tongue back into my mouth, hands hastily unbuttoning my pants.

I smiled against his lips, falling under his spell. I shoved my hands inside his still-buttoned pants and made an up and down motion. Axel moaned and pushed himself against me.

"Ngnnn, true." I said against his forceful lips.

"Roxas Leonhart to the office, please. Roxas Leonhart." **A/N: I just realized that I gave them the last name Leonhart and I made Riku's guardian Leon. So, to clear things up, in this story it's a popular last name, and the three are not related. Thanks. **

Axel sighed and placed his forehead on mine, breathing hard.

"You've been getting in trouble a lot lately." I frowned and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry." I smiled mischievously, then. "But you just can't seem to stop me from missing so many of my classes." Axel smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips before straightening his clothes and standing up.

"I assume we will resume later tonight?" I grinned and nodded, walking out of the janitor's closet.

"Mr. Leonhart, I'm sure you've heard of the current situation on your fellow pupil, Riku?" I nodded my head. What the hell happened this time? And why was it that recently, every time I was sent to the office it was because of something Riku did?

"Well, as I'm sure you know he's had a bit of a violent past, so we would very much appreciate it if you, for the good of your brother, could keep a very close eye on him for us." I frowned and rolled my eyes. Sora didn't need any protecting. He was about as solid and dense as titanium steel.

"Yeah. Will do. Can I get back to class now?" The lady I was talking to, Mrs. Ostrich frowned and folded her hands, looking accusingly at me.

"I would love to, only it appears that class is not where you just were." Oh shit. THEY DISCOVRED ME! WHAT EVER SHALL I DO? Bullshit. I didn't care if they found out I was skipping class. But then Mrs. Ostrich got out a remote control and turned around, pointing it at a blank screen behind her. Suddenly, it started to feel very hot in the office.

The screen turned on, showing the hallway that I had just been in. to the left was the janitor's closet, door closed. Then Axel and I came into view, sliding down the side of the wall kissing each other like it was our last day on earth until we reached the door, which we opened and went into, closing it behind us. I tried to swallow, but suddenly my throat was very dry and my face was very red. Mrs. Ostrich saw me and smiled evilly.

"Oh, you think this is bad? Wait till you see what's next. Did you know we have security in every room in this school? Excluding bathrooms, of course, but including closets?" My jaw dropped as she pressed another button on the remote control and the screen changed from the hallway to the janitor's closet, where, amongst brooms and mops and garbage bags, where Axel and I quite hastily getting it on. I stared, gapping at the screen, not believing what I was seeing. This was bed. Very bad. This would mean that they would call my parents, and inform them of my shenanigans. Which means that my parents would discover I was gay, and that I would get suspended from school, possibly expelled, in my senior year. Not only that, but this all affected Axel the same way. Axel's parents were in no way pro-homosexuality. They were hard-core Baptists and didn't believe in homosexuality. _Axel…_ Man we fucked up. I frowned miserably and just looked down at my feet, face still red from embarrassment.

"Have anything to say for yourself Mr. Leonhart?"

"Please don't tell our parents." I said quietly. Mrs. Ostrich looked astounded.

"Not tell your parents? How could I not we just witnessed, and have proof of you two abusing the school grounds. That is strictly forbidden, and-" I looked up at her desperately.

"Please, just don't tell them that it was a boy. I'm begging you, they won't understand, especially his parents! They'll freaking disown him for chrissakes!" Mrs. Ostrich's face softened.

"Watch your mouth, young man." She said, but without much emphasis.

"I suppose I will converse with the principle and the Board of Education with this matter, but I can't Promise anything. For the time being, we'll have you on in-school suspension, along with Axel Honoo. You are dismissed." I tried to smile thankfully to her, but dread filled every pit of my stomach. We were in some deep fucking shit.

Sora's POV:

I walked into Riku's new home gripping his hand tightly. I wasn't being completely honest with him. His new parents terrified me. I had seen them around Riku, and they were very protective of him, they all acted as if they'd known each other for years, instead of months. It sounded strange, but I felt like the guy that was under the skeptical eye of the father of the bride.

"So Sora, it's so nice to see you again! How has Senoirism been treating you so far?" I smiled faintly, nervousness spreading through my body like drugs through my veins.

"Um, it's been good, thanks. How have you been Mr. Leonhart?" Cloud laughed and shook his head.

"Please, call me Cloud. And call Squall Leon. He hates his name." Cloud sighed, thinking about his star-crossed lover.

"Hey, you!" I turned quickly, preparing myself for the attack. Alas, it was to no avail. Before I had time to speak, Naruto had me pinned to the ground, straddling my hips.

"Naruto! Get off of him!" Naruto smiled mischievously.

"I was just making sure he wasn't a Shadow Clone." Cloud giggled nervously.

"All right….uh, please get off of Sora." Naruto sulked and got off of me. Riku smiled down and held out his hand. I took it, but blushed deeply as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Its okay, Naruto. It's just that, I like to be the only one to wrestle with Sora." I blushed a deeper red than I ever had before. How could he have said something like that in front of Cloud, and Naruto was only ten for chrissakes!

Naruto and Cloud laughed heartily at my embarrassment.

"Yeah right. No offense, but I doubt Sora could handle that." Naruto stuck his tongue out at me and walked out of the room, leaving Cloud, Riku, and I completely stunned. After a little while, Cloud turned to me apologetically.

"I believe Naruto and I have a few things to discuss regarding his behavior, please excuse me- NARUTO!" Riku looked at my blushing face and smirked at my embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Naruto, he already has!" he called after them, much to my horror. Riku giggled at my burgundy face, but my chest was tight with concern.

"Riku! I am supposed to be the good boyfriend! I am trying to impress Cloud and Leon! I can't do that when you tell them you and me ha-" Riku silenced me with his lips, wrapping his arms around me and pulled me close. At the feel of his touch, I immediately relaxed.

"I've already told them, and they're fine with it, Sora. They already think you are an amazing person for staying with me in the hospital for that long." I frowned and rubbed his cheek gently.

"You know I would do anything for you Riku." My silver haired lover smiled gently and took my hand, leading me into the living room. Leon was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He looked up and smiled at us when we walked in.

"Hello Riku, Sora. How was your first day of school?" Riku gave Leon a fake smile and murmured something under his breath.

"What was that?" Riku cleared his throat.

"It was fine." He murmured. I frowned and rubbed his back.

"There were some annoyances, but I can assure Leon, I got rid of them." Leon smiled genuinely at me, his eyes gleamed with pride.

"Alright. Well, dinner won't be ready for another hour or so. Why don't you two go have some quality time?" Riku nodded his head, turning to me with an evil grin.** WARNING! LEMON AHEAD!**

"Let's go have some fun." He whispered in my ear. His soft and breathy voice sent shivers down my spine as he led me up to his room, which just so conveniently happened to be in the attack of the house, well secluded from the rest of the house.

Before we had even reached the top of the stairs, I crashed my lips against his, my arms encircling him and twirling in his silver hair.

"Mfmm… wait." Riku said softly. I whined with the loss of his lips, but stopped.

"What's up?" Riku smiled and pulled me further into his room, sitting down on his bed.

"Okay, I'm good now." I didn't hesitate. I had longed for Riku, his lips, his touch, his naked chest. He'd been too weak and depressed for anything like this.

Riku moaned as I parted lips with him to gently kiss his neck and nibble at his collar bone. I ripped off my shirt while Riku was unbuttoning his. I pressed my chest against his and pushed him down onto the bed, slipping my tongue between his teeth and pressing it against the roof of his mouth. Riku groaned again and pulled his fingers through my hair, pulling my face down and deepening our kiss. I smiled against his lips, and brought my hands down to his pants, slowly unbuttoning them. Riku's breath was becoming more ragged as I worked on his pants, which contained a large bulge. Once his pants were off, I brought my lips up to his jaw bone and quickly went down his neck and chest, stopping at his nipple to gently bite at it, which made another moan erupt from deep within Riku's throat. I continued all the way down, stopping at his waist band, which I grabbed with my teeth and pulled down to his knees. Riku shivered beneath me.

"T-that was super kinky." He whispered breathlessly. I growled and continued to kiss him, starting at his pelvic bone. When I reached Riku throbbing erection, I engulfed it whole in my mouth, bobbing my head up and down. Riku gasped with surprise, quickly followed by a deep moan coming from somewhere deep in his throat. Riku grabbed onto my hair and pushed my head up and down, faster and faster. I encircled his length with my tongue; every time I came down I gently grazed my teeth on its sides, which sent another series of groans from Riku.

"S-sora, I-I'm g-going to-" Riku came into my mouth, and I swallowed it all. When I moved away, I wiped off my mouth and took a look at Riku. His cheeks were flushed, and his entire body was glowing with heat and sweat. He looked so fuckable it wasn't even funny. I ravaged his lips in mine once again, and Riku wrapped his arms and legs around me, pulling me tighter against him making our erections rub against each other. I moaned deeply into his mouth, my length was throbbing, aching to be touched.

"I-I want you…inside me…" Riku whispered breathlessly into my ear. The sound of his voice turned me on to a point I couldn't handle. I pulled away from him for a moment and took off my pants and boxers. Not wasting any time, I climbed in between his legs and laid my weight on his body. I shivered as our lengths brushed against each other. Riku grabbed my face and kissed my lips with more passion than I had ever felt from him before. I pulled away, breathing heavily, and put one of my hands gently against his puffy lips.

"Suck." I managed. The thought of being inside Riku making me unable to speak properly. Riku obliged, sucking hard on my fingers, bobbing his head up and down, twirling his tongue through them. I moaned as he bit down before releasing them. I pressed my lips against his again as I reached down and placed my first finger at his entrance. I gently pushed it in, wiggling it around a little. Riku frowned in discomfort. I crushed my lips against his and began to move my finger in and out rapidly. After a little while, I had Riku groaning and thrusting into my movements. I placed in my second finger, scissoring them about, stretching him. Riku gasped at the strange feeling.

"Mgahn. That feels weird." I kept at it, but stared with concern into his lidded, lust-filled eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" Riku closed his eyes as I moved my fingers in and out again.

"N-no." he breathed. I sighed with relief. I didn't know if I would have been able to. At this, I thrust in my third finger, scissoring them around, stretching him farther. This time, instead of frowning with discomfort, Riku groaned with pleasure.

I couldn't take him looking so good beneath me, breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his pale chest. I pulled my fingers out, Riku whimpering with the loss. I set myself up and gently slid into him, not moving at first to let him get used to me. Riku gasped and clutched my back, making scratch marks along my spine.

"Are you okay?" Damn! He was so tight!

"M-move." Riku breathed. I began without hesitation, thrusting in and out of him slowly at first, and then faster and faster. Riku continued to moan, and I with him. I crushed my lips against his, and reached down to pump his erection in time with my thrusting, making Riku shiver with pleasure.

Then I felt something, and Riku cried out, wrapping his legs around my waist.

"D-do it again!" he whispered fiercely. I hit that place again and Riku groaned, scratching me so hard I bled. I felt a tiny trickle of the blood spill down my back, and it made me crazy. I plastered my lips onto Riku's, and thrust in and out of him, every time hitting his prostate. Riku groaned and arched his back, thrusting in time with me so I could hit him deeper. I moaned into Riku's mouth.

"Ungh. I can't-" and Riku came a second time, all over our chests. Slowly afterwards, with one final thrust, I spilled out into Riku, my pleasure sweeping into him. I pulled out and laid on top of him, both of us breathing so hard we couldn't talk.

I brushed my lips across his flushed cheeks and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck.

"Do you love me?" he whispered. I peered at him, tears were welling up in his eyes and a look of sadness I had never seen on him was spilling over his face. I sat up with a frown.

"Do I love you?" Riku nodded his head and looked away from me, his cheeks brightened with embarrassment. I smiled and pulled his face toward mine, kissing the space between his eyes brows.

"Riku, I do love you, more than I could ever say in words or show you through any actions." Riku smiled at me, then, and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"I love you too." He whispered as he pulled me into a tight embrace. I smiled, my heart filling inside me; my happiness spilling over and pooling to my blood, engulfing my whole body in warmth from head to toe.

"_Dinner's ready!"_ Cloud called from downstairs. I jumped off of Riku, realizing that we were both still naked, post-sex, and sweating. I gave him a look of horror that he reciprocated with a soft smile.

"You are so cute when you're nervous." He said with a laugh. I growled and punched him playfully on the shoulder as we began to get dressed.

**Riku's POV:**

Dinner went really well. Naruto kept his insults towards Sora to a minimum, and cloud and Leon pretended, for the sake of Sora, that they didn't know that Sora had just fucked me to oblivion. I smiled as I shoved a fork full of potatoes into my mouth. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hey Riku, could you please get that?" I nodded and got up from the table. I went into the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Riku?"_ at that moment, I was certain my heart stopped. My palms began to sweat, and I could feel my stomach turning.

"W-what d-do you w-want?" I asked quietly in hopes that my family in the dining room wouldn't hear.

"_I want you Riku. I miss you. Will you please see me again?"_ I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. Why did he want to see me?

"_Meet me behind our house in two weeks time, Monday the 26, at seven o'clock, PM. Got it?"_ I swallowed.

"Y-yeah." I said quietly.

"_That's a good boy. Now don't tell anybody about our little exchange, now okay?"_

"O-okay."

"_Good, good. Alright. I'll see you soon, son."_ And then the line went dead. I hung up the phone and just stood there for a little bit. I turned to see Sora laughing with Cloud and Leon about something. They wouldn't miss me. They hadn't known me long enough to miss me.

"Who was that on the phone?" I looked at Leon, trying to hide my nervousness.

"J-just a telemarketer." Leon looked at me suspiciously, but I avoided his gaze, instead staring at Sora who was oblivious. Gripped his hand under the table and held it tightly.

_Please don't hate me, Sora…_

**OOOOOOOHHHH SHIT. Yes, I went there. I hope you all enjoyed, and I apologize for the lack of updation. I am think this will probably continue for about another three or four chapters. And yes, I added a lemon to because I felt that there wasn't enough yumminess and I felt bad. :'( thanks! Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! I am (kind of) updating (semi) regularly again! Sorry about the cliff hanger in the previous chapter, and thank you to everybody who read and reviewed, it really made my whole weekend! ummm. Yeah. So I am going to try to make these last few chapters longer, but don't expect a lot. I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS! Do not worry. When I say "lost interest" I don't really read it anymore, but I will finish what I started. Also! I have gotten request to write a Kuroshitsuji SebXCiel fanfiction, so that might be popping up around the new year for those who are interested. Kay. Thanks!**

**Axel: Shut up and get to the story!**

**Zexy: Okay! Okay!**

Chapter 11:

Roxas' POV:

I had to find Axel. As I left the office, I felt slippery. Like everything was dripping through my fingers. My life was slowly dragging out of control and had no stability with which I could grasp on to. The bell rang suddenly, causing me to jump. I was terrified. What if ours parents find out? What would happen to Axel? I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't lose him.

Truth be told, although Axel and I have a very lustful relationship, which I love, I love him on a much deeper level than I would ever admit. Axel is the oxygen I breathe. There is no way I could live without him.

"Hey Roxy. Why did you get called to the office? What'd you do this time?" Axel said with a grin. It melted away as he saw the expression on my face and I ran into his open arms. I buried my face in his chest and breathed in his scent. Like rain. I hugged him tightly as he rested his head on my own and rubbed small circles in my back.

"What's up?" He asked, his tone much gentler than before. I looked up at him, trying my best to hide the tears that threatened to spill over and down my cheeks. Students were watching us, but I didn't care.

"T-they found out about…us." I muttered. Axel's small orange brows furrowed into a frown.

"What do you mean?" My face burned; I couldn't meet his eyes.

"They have cameras in the janitor's closets." I whispered, terror dripping in my voice, shaking my whole being. Axel's eyes widened and he pulled me into a hug again, this time he being the one that needed comfort.

"What do you say we skip the rest of the day?" Axel slowly nodded his head as I took his hand and led him out of the door. We had a lot to talk about.

Sora's POV:

It had been a week since the first day of school, and a week since I had gone over to Riku's house for dinner. It had all went really well until Riku answered the phone. He seemed really frightened and jittery, but when I tried to ask him about it he just kept changing the subject. It worried me. It had been a week since then, and he still would hardly utter a word to me. He looked more frail and weak than he ever had, but he refused to admit that anything was wrong.

On Friday after school I pulled Riku aside.

"Will you come to my house today?" I asked him, gently brushing my lips against his cheek. Riku nodded and grabbed hold of my hand. It was then that I realized that he was trembling violently. At this realization I squeezed his hand tighter, promising myself that I would never let him go.

We drove all the way home in silence. When we got inside the house I pulled him up to my room, ignoring the fact that my brother was not home yet, and my parents' calls to me.

"Riku. I know something is wrong. Why don't you just tell me?" I sat him down on my bed and pushed him down so that we were lying with each other. I gently pulled him to me and caressed his face with my hands. His eyes were blood-shot and his skin was paler than usual. His lips had taken on a slightly blue hue, and his flesh was cold to the touch.

"I'm fine Sora. I'm just tired." He said, not meeting my eyes. I frowned and pushed his silver locks out of his face. I stared into his gentle pools of turquoise.

"Riku, I love you more than anything on this Earth. I will protect you forever. I will never let anything or anyone hurt you, ever. I will help you through whatever you are trying to deal with on your own. Please," I kissed his forehead, his eye lids, his nose, and his precious, chilly lips.

"Please tell me what I can do to help you." Riku didn't react to my kisses; he just laid there, refusing to look at me.

"Sora, I…I don't think we should see each other anymore." I froze. I tried to comprehend the words that had come out of his mouth, but found it was close to impossible.

"W-what?" I breathed. I hated that is sounded way more scared then I should have, but I was suddenly as cold as dry ice, perpetually frozen.

"I said…" Riku stammered, and moved away from me, still not meeting my eyes.

"I don't think we should see each other." I gasped, his words electrifying my body into oblivion. A dark void enveloped my heart and closed tightly shut, refusing to ever be opened again.

"W-w-why?" I asked, my entire body trembling. Riku turned away from me so I couldn't see his face.

"I just don't like you anymore." Suddenly, the Earth stopped spinning. My heart stopped beating. The roar of silence was suffocating. I tried to breathe, but all I could manage were short gasps of air that didn't do much.

"But….but…we…I….you…what-" I took a shuddering breathe. I tried my very best to keep my voice clear and unscathed, but it was impossible with the amount of open-wounds Riku had left in my body with those simple, six words.

"What did I do?" Riku still wouldn't look at me. He had his arms wrapped around himself and his shoulders were shaking as if he were crying. What was left of my heart tightened in my chest, aching for him, aching to hold him and rub his back and wipe the tears away from his face. My entire body suddenly felt horribly and painfully empty without him in my arms.

"You didn't do anything, Sora. I-" Riku's voice halted and he ran to my door, quickly opening it but pausing before he moved any farther.

"I'm sorry, Sora. Please don't hate me." He whispered fiercely. And then he stormed out of my room, closing the door behind him and slamming the front door. And he was gone. I stared down at the palms of my hands. They were so pale and smooth. How can I look smooth on the outside and feel cracked and broken on the inside. Shouldn't my outer body reflect what I feel deep in the pit of my gut?

I slowly stood up and walked languidly down to my kitchen. I felt as if I were under water, every move I made was slow and surreal. I felt a sharp pain seep deep into my smooth palms, and when I looked down, I saw that they were no longer smooth. Covered in a deep burgundy liquid that spilled over and pooled on my jagged flesh, my hands now were the perfect copy of my heart; torn and bleeding.

"_Sora…please don't hate me. Please understand my reasons for doing this…"_

Roxas' POV:

Axel was deathly silent in the car. And it was making me fucking nervous. His face had paled to a ghostly pallor, and his hands were trembling against his thighs. I pulled over at a park close to my house; the same park that Sora so-claimed to have been scared by Vexen at.

I turned off the motor, leaned over, and caught Axel's lips with my own. He kissed me back with such force it was petrifying, like this would be the last time we would ever see each other. I gripped him tightly and moved so that I was on top of him, straddling his hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck in a death-grip, afraid to let go. I kissed his cheeks and his eyes and his neck and his eye brows and his nose and his finger tips and his hair. I couldn't stop. Stopping would be admitting defeat. Stopping would be giving up on any hope that the two of us had left. However, as we were human, we needed oxygen to survive. We broke away in the same moment, gasping for breath. A sudden thought came to my mind. A crazy, irrational, insane thought. But then, when had we ever been the conventional type?

"Axel, will you marry me?" Axel's eyes widened with surprise.

"Marry you?" I nodded my head, biting my lip with apprehension. Maybe he didn't love me as much as I loved him. Maybe I was being to forward.

Axel leaned in and kissed my lips fondly.

"I love you Roxas, I will marry you." He said, pink lips curling into a gentle smile. My heart bloomed in my chest, heating my entire body from head to toe. I felt like my body was filling up with so much force I could burst.

"You do know though…" I sighed, nodding my head. The ecstatic moment was momentarily lost.

"We have to tell our parents. It shouldn't be a problem since we're both eighteen now." Axel nodded his head.

"Still, though. How will we support ourselves?" I thought about it for a moment.

"We definitely can't sell drugs if that's what you're thinking." Axel said with a smirk. I laughed and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"No, I was just thinking…I know this guy named Ventus, he's my cousin. He has a law firm out in Oblivion City. He could probably get me a job working as a secretary or something. And he owns like…five houses. I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem if we were to stay at one until we found our own place." Axel nodded, heavy in contemplation.

"Okay. Why don't you call him?" I nodded, still slightly dizzy from the excitement.

"And then we can talk to our parents." Axel's face dropped and his hands trembled slightly.

"Can we talk to your parents first?" he said quietly. My heart skipped a beat. He was adorable when he was scared. I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Of course we can, _fiancé_…" Axel giggled and tickled my sides, making me spazz out. I laughed and planted a quick kiss on his lips before jumping back in my seat and starting the car.

I opened the door to my house. It looked like Sora and Riku were here, judging by the fact that Sora's car was in the drive way, and so were my mom and dad. We walked in, and upon hearing voices coming from the living room, headed in that direction.

"Yes, dear. I know. We really must do something about this, I mean- oh! Hi boys! How was school?" My mother smiled genuinely at us, making me feel a bit guilty inside.

"It was good. Um, we have something we want to tell you guys, though." Mom's face immediately frowned with worry.

"Is something wrong? Are you being bullied? Do you have an STD? Because I will sue the shit out of the girl who gave you one!" my mother said, rising in anger. Jesus. How the hell was she going to react to what we told her if all these things got her so riled up?

"No! No, mom I don't! Jeez!" Mom sighed with relief and sat back down.

"Okay, good. What's up?" Axel gripped my hand nervously, and I squeezed back.

"Uh, I'm…I'm gay mom." I looked down at my feet as silence met me. My face burned with embarrassment and apprehension. What would she say? What would dad do?

"Honey, I've known you were gay since you were five and all you wanted for your birthday was a sensible dress to wear to your tea party with Barbie and Ken." I looked up at her, shocked. When had I ever wanted that? Both of my parents were smiling brightly at us, and the relief and incredulity was overwhelming as tears began to well up in my eyes.

"I-I am s-s-so happy!" I stammered as the tears over flowed. My mom clicked her tongue and came over, sitting on the other side of me and rubbing my back.

"Hon, we're just glad you told us. It really means a lot." She smiled warmly and brushed away my tears. I smiled nervously.

"And, um...in canse you didn't already know-" My mother surprised me once again by putting a hand on my knee.

"Axel's your boyfriend." She smiled at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but if you both want to keep it a secret, you are going to have to try a little harder…" I blushed furious red Axel's folks.

"Um…Mrs. Leonhart?" My mother waved at Axel with a smile.

"Please, call me Jen." Axel smiled awkwardly and I squeezed his hand tighter. He was really going to have to do that more often…

"M-my parents, their… not exactly, um…accepting I guess is a good word. And we were going to tell them next. We had assumed that you both wouldn't be okay with it either, so we had made plans to move away and live on our own." My mother stared at me, aghast.

"You would leave me? No, nonono. You're not getting rid of that easy mister! If Axel's parents are meanie heads, then he is more than welcome to stay at our house. We have plenty of extra room." Axel stared at my mother with disbelief, then at my father, and finally at me, his mouth agape. I smiled and lifted up a finger to close his jaw. He did so, and took a deep breath.

"Thank you." He said very quietly. My mom smiled warmly.

"Alright, well why don't you two head upstairs. And Roxas, please check on your brother. I haven't heard him up there in a while." I smiled and leaped off the couch.

"Sure thing, mom."

Axel and I climbed the stairs and made our room towards my room. I gripped his hand so tight I was sure his fingers were going numb.

"Okay, hold on a sec. I'll check on them." Axel nodded and let go of my hand, staying the hallway as I knocked and Sora's door. Not hearing a reply, I opened it a crack to see if they had fallen asleep. But that was not the case. What I _did_ see sent a shiver down my spine, and me flying into to the bedroom.

"Sora! Oh my god! Sora! Are you okay? Ohmygodohmygod! Axel! Call 911!" I knelt down next to my brother who was laying on his side in the middle of the room, blood pooling from his hands and tears dripping violently down his face. I gently stroked the hair away and kissed his forehead.

"Sora! What the hell happened?" My brother looked up at me with his shinning blue eyes full of a sadness to which I had never seen.

"He's gone…He…left…." Then his body began to shake violently and the most heart-wrenching sobs echoed throughout the room.

"Sora…" I said quietly, feeling his pain. I thought of Riku. Suddenly, an anger so deep burned through my heart. God dammit. I don't care if that little fuck just got out of the hospital. I swear to God I'm going to fucking kill him for doing this to my brother. He knew what Sora had been through, and he did this? Fucking FUCK!

**Yeah. So, please don't kill me! (Save that for the next chapter…) I feel so bad for Sora! :'( Why did I write this? I don't know. I just hope none of you know where I live, otherwise I know that within the next two chapters you WILL find me, and you WILL attempt murder. Oh well. Hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING:::! You will not enjoy this chapter, and I can promise you that I will cry whilst writing it, so I am sorry. The only silver lining is that I can promise you it has a happy ending, which will follow this shortly. If you can, listen to the song "Collect Call" by Metric throughout this, it gives me chills!**

Chapter 12:

Sora's POV:

I had been in the hospital for three days. In that time, I was diagnosed with Post-traumatic stress disorder, came out to my parents about being gay, learned that Roxas and Axel planned to get married someday, and that I was a pathetically and hopelessly in love with a man who didn't reciprocate those feelings.

"Hey Sora. How are you doing?" I smiled at my brother, who amongst the dangerous red roses, a flower that so poetically was often associated with love, and imprisioned me in my misery, sat quietly holding a small glass of water, half empty.

"I'm okay." I smiled lightly, trying to hide the tightness in my chest. Something dark flashed across Roxas' face, but in an instant, it was gone.

"The doctors say you can come home tomarrow." I nodded my head. The doctors had actually said I could go home yesterday, but I insisted that I stay in the hospital. The mere thought of returning to the home of my most cherished memories was like cutting a knife through my chest.

Roxas and I continued to talk aimlessly about stupid things. Axel came in at one point, but he visibly tried to avoid having any contact with Roxas, in fear that it would spark some kind of suicidal attempt in me. But I had never really wanted to die. In fact, thinking back on that moment, I didn't really have any idea what was going on as the kitchen knife cut deep into my palms. I didn't slice any part of my body except my hands, my filthy, dirty hands.

At eight o'clock, the doctors asked Axel and Roxas to leave, visiting hours were over. They said their goodbyes and existed my room, leaving me utterly alone. The doctors gave me a sedative to help me fall asleep, and as the drugs mixed well with the blood pumping through my body, images danced behind my droopy lids.

_It was night, and something pressed against me. I was uncomfortable. I tried to push it away, but it just pressed harder. The cold ground dug into my back, and suddenly a pain so sharp and clear burst through me and I could feel nothgin but that pain, think nothing but that pain, say nothing but that pain. And the scream erupted from my throat at such volume and velocity and power that it was impossible to control. I just kept screaming and screaming, not daring to stop. Because if I stop, then no one will find me. And I will feel this pain forever. But nobody comes, and eventually the pain subsides to a dull, thick ache throughout my body, leaving me weak and terrified. _

"_Goodnight my luxurious, young beauty." Something soft and sinister grazed against my cheek like ice. I shivered and stayed were I laid, shivering and cold. Waiting. But nobody came, not for a long, long time…_

I woke up screaming my head off. I took a big gulp of air as the nurses rushed in. they fretted over me and asked what was wrong. I gripped my shoulders and shook my head.

"J-just a n-n-nightmare." I whispered fervently. Why did it keep coming back? Would I never beable to forget that horrible night that I had tried so hard to burry deep in my heart?

"It will happen, honey. These thigns take time." I stared at the nurse, and almost smiled at her stupidity. I looked her square in the eye, and whispered through gritted teeth and tears collecting at the corners of my eyes, "It has been almost four years since i was brutally raped by my boyfriend, in the middle of winter, at a park, in the middle of the night. After he had done what he wanted with me, he left me there, presumably to die. I waited there for hours, but it felt like years. Nobody came. I had to walk home by myself. And until just now, my parents didn't even know any of that had happened. Now if you are going to sit here, and tell me that 'these things take time' then tell my subconscious that it has been four fucking years, and that I have had enough!" I screamed at her, tears violently cascading down my cheeks. The nurse excused herself and left me alone again, when all I had wanted in the first place was for her to stay and tell me that everything would be okay.

Roxas' POV: (the previous day)

I was on my way to the hospital when I saw a familiar splash of silver hair blowing in the wind. A dark feeling unlike anything I had ever felt erupted in my chest, over powering me and clouding my vision in red. I pulled over and got out of my car. I walked up behind Him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, pulling him backwards into my fist.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FUCKING END YOU!" I screamed at the stop of my lungs. Riku's aquamarine eyes stared back at me with almost no emotion.

"Please, do just that." He said, a slight trickle of blood coming from his nose. It was that one plea that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"What the hell do you mean?" I loosened my grip on him slightly, but didn't dare let go.

"Please…" he said, his eyes welling with tears.

"Please kill me." I stared at him, eyes wide as he cried his eyes out. I gently set him on the ground and let him cry. I just watched as he held his face in his hands and his entire body shook with whatever grief was pouring out of him. When it seemed he had finished, I demanded an explanation.

"I-I never meant to hurt sora, only to protect him. I…I think I'm leaving soon." Riku got a far away look on his face, as if he could see into the future, but wasn't positive about what he saw.

"And I wanted to save him from being too Hurt." I glared at Riku with cold, dead eyes. I no longer cared about him.

"Well then I hope you never regret this Riku, because you sent my brother, sobbing, to cut up his palms and practically bleed to death in his bedroom. You caused him to be sent to the hospital for three days. He's leaving in two days. He hasn't truly smiled in the past four years unless you were around Riku. Now, I don't know if he will ever smile again. I hope you are fucking happy about what you have done." I left him like that, speechless and frightened in the park, just as a bitter cold rain began to fall.

I opened the door to my room. There was a new, sparkling white rug on the floor with not a single trace of blood. I smiled and sat down on my bed. I looked down at the mattress. I tried to remember how he had looked laying there, his shirt wrinkled and pulled up slightly around his torso to reveal his delectable naval. My heart clenched in my chest.

Suddenly my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID but the number was unidentified.

"Hi, this is Sora. May I help you?" I asked, voice detached.

"_Are you the young man that fucked my son?"_ my eyes went wide and I gaped in silence. The voice on the other side of the phone was cold and menacing.

"Who is this?" I whispered viciously, an old feeling of burnt anger rising in my chest. If this was the man who I though it was, he was not going to get a warm welcome.

"_This is a man who wants to rip out your fucking throat, faggot. Now if you wish to save your little boy-toy from becoming a star in the great sky above, I suggest you go to 166 Jakers road by 6:45, PM. Got it?"_ something clicked in my mind, and a fear unlike anything I had ever felt over came me, clouding my mind and thought process.

"Okay." I whispered feebly.

"_That's a good boy. See you soon."_ I looked at the clock on my bed side table. It was 6:00. It took me a little less than twenty minutes to drive to Riku's house, but today I would have to run.

I grabbed my coat and raced down the stairs. I passed Roxas and Axel on my way out. They stared at me, confused.

"Hey, where are you headed?" I glanced at Roxas, panic struck me. What would I tell him?

"I'm just getting some fresh air. I wont go far, I promise." Roxas studied me worriedly.

"Okay, be back in a half hour." I nodded my head, but promised nothing as I ran out the door.

The wind swept past my face, I felt like I was running through water. Everything was going slowly. It felt surreal, fake, like nothing and everything were happening all at once.

Riku's POV:

I walked down my street. Houses on either side decrepit and despicable, my own beige one story in the worst condition. It was closed off and blocked off, a crime scene. I sighed and bent under the caution tape. I walked around the house to the backyard full of over grown weeds and grass, that neither my dad nor I had ever bothered to take care of. When I reached the jungle of weeds, I saw him. He was standing in the middle, face unshaved and dirty, hands covered with filth, hair overgrown and snarled. The amazing feat in this situation was how we could have ever possibly been related. I scowled at him. This man had caused all of my problems. He beat me until I was unconscious, blamed me for the death of my mother, called me a faggot constantly, and persuaded me to hurt Sora in a way unimaginably painful. The thought of Sora caused my heart to bleed a bit in my chest. I hope he would forgive me someday, understand why I had to do this.

"_Sora…"_

"Well. It seems you've made it alive." I scowled at him, refusing to speak.

"Oh, so you're just going to give me the silent treatment? I see how it is, very childish of you, Riku. But then, you never were one to talk much."

"why the hell did you bring me here?" the man I so despised grunted and laughed.

"I didn't bring you here Riku, all I did was ask for you to come. And my, my, my. Here the fuck you are. The little shit himself, in the blood." My father smiled drunkedly at me. He sighed and pulled something shiny and black out of your pocket. As soon as I recognized the deadly item, my chest tightened with fear.

"D-dad, now..let's t-talk this out…" My dad smiled sadly and pointed the _thing_ at me.

"I believe it's a bit too late for that now, shit head." And with that, I ran. I sprinted out pof that over grown wasteland as fast as my thin legs could carry me, but they didn't reach far. I got to the middle of the road and turned around to see if he was following me. That, is where I made my fatal mistake.

I heard the shot sound through the air.

I heard the bullet crash into my chest.

I felt the ear-splitting pain of the shot ricochet through my entire body.

I heard a second shot, but I had no idea where it went.

My vision began to blur.

I fell to the ground, and for a moment the darkness was evident. But then something came into my view.

"_RIKU!" _a silent scream came to my ears. I blurry figure with chocolate brown hair sticking at all ends bent over me.

"_RIKU! Oh my god! Riku, please, please don't leave me. Oh my god. RIKU! Riku….please..say something!"_ I felt something wet slid down my cheeks.

"Sora." My voice came out slurred and thick. I shuddered as another wave of pain caught me by surprise. I glared into his beautiful eyes, like tiny pools of the ocean. My Sora. How would I ever, ever get him to forgive me for the unspeakable horror I did unto him?

"_I love you Sora, w-with all…my….h-heart…"_ I whispered, holding loosly onto one of his bandaged hands. I felt something strong and safe enclosing around my body, and the final I heard was

"_I love you to…"_ and then everything went utterly, and completely, black.

Sora's POV:

Suddenly , everything came to life from a dark, void path of rage and fire and death. For what I saw before was enough to stop my heart and send me to heaven. I heard the gunshot and screamed. His body flung to the ground and lay there, motionlessly. Then his father killed himself.

"RIKU!" I ran over to him and knelt beside him. His eyes were lidded, and his beautiful face was contorted in pain. Blood seeped through his clothing at an alarming rate.

"Riku! Riku, oh god, please don't leave me Riku! Riku, stay with me, come on, come on! Please! Oh Christ! Riku!" Riku stared at me for a moment, and suddenly his face was very calm. I stared at his half-open aquamarine pools of wonder.

"Riku…" I whispered, tears dripping from my eyes at an alarming rate.

"I…love you…..Sora." my heart collapsed in my chest. My entire body shook. My head felt like it was going to explode.

"Riku….Riku! Riku! Please-oh my god. Oh my god! RIKU!" I shook his shoulders, but it was no use. His eyes were closed and a look of pure bliss had reached his face. I put my palm on his bloodied chest. There was a faint beat.

"Bdmp…bdmp….bdmp…" and then nothing.

The world stopped moving. My eyes opened wide. Time stopped. An unbearable pain unlike anything I had ever felt burst through my chest and poured through my entire being. It overwhelmed me. It shook my body, it made me weak. I fell ontop of Riku and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"I-I l-love you t-to." I whispered fiercly, tears running down my face and my body shaking.

And just like that, he was gone. My beautiful, wonderful, amazing lover. My Riku. The one I loved. The one that had, at one time, made me smile in a world were it didn't seem possible. My Riku…gone….forever…

**Oh….i'm crying now. Baaaa. i know this sounds too depressing right now, but please read more! It is absolutely vital!**

**Sorry. **

**-Zexionienzo**


	13. The End I love you guys!

**AH! I just couldn't stop thinking about this, so I am updating now opposed to Saturday. yeay. This is probably going to be the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue. I was thinking about writing a sequel to this, it would be Akuroku, but I was just wondering if you guys could tell me if you would want that or not. I have a really, really good idea (that ISNT depressing, like all my other fanfictions appear to be…) if I get enough reviews (psh. Like five…) from people who think that would be a good idea. All right. Hope you enjoy the conclusion of: Hurt. **

Sora's POV:

I've heard people say that when someone they love dies, they go numb, like ice. They don't feel anything at all. Now I don't know why they say that, because I feel an intense pain. It starts in my chest and reverberates throughout my entire body, like a dull, persistent ache that never ends.

The pain intensified as I walked onto the funeral grounds, my brother and Axel on either side of me. People swarmed around us like black ghosts of death, clad completely in black. There weren't that many. There was my family, Axel, a few of our friends from school who wouldn't even look at me, and Cloud, Leon, and Naruto. That was the hardest part though. Naruto stared sadly at me, his big blue eyes wide and innocent, but Cloud and Leon no more than glared at me menacingly and silent.

"Hey, are you okay?" Roxas gently rubbed my hand; his eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. Axel showed little emotion on his face as we advanced towards the empty plot in the ground, soon to be filled with Riku's body. I nodded my head and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Today, we gather here to commemorate the unfortunately short life of Riku James Hatsune. My heart jumped into my throat and I tried to hold back a sob of pain as my body heard his beautiful name being spoken. Roxas clutched my hand tighter, but I couldn't take it. I ran from the funeral. I refused to participate in such a horrid act of burying the body of someone I loved. I refused to believe that this was all I had left in the world, this terror, this pain, this grief. I ran as far as I could go. I ran past my house. I ran past the god awful playground I ran past my school. I ran all the way to the abandon train tracks on the other side of town. I lay down in between the rails. Although I knew that this line hadn't been used in over one hundred years, I wished desperately for a train to come and run me over, to end this throbbing, gut-wrenching pain burrowed deep in my chest. I leaned over the side of the rail and began to cry. I couldn't stop myself. It was like everything I had been trying to hold back just pooled out of me until I was so tired, so empty, that I couldn't do anything but lie there and simply breathe.

I watched with pain in my heart as my brother suffered from one day to the next. My parents tried to help him, I tried to help him but everything we did just sent him further into his depression. My mother tried to send him to a counselor, but he said that Sora refused to speak. He always looked like he was in pain. His eyes were constantly glazed over, like at any moment they would spill over with tears. I could never imagine the immense amount of pain he was in. he was slowly being torn to pieces, my brother was slowly yet surely dying, from the inside out. And there was absolutely nothing I could do to prevent it. I tried to talk to Axel, but he didn't have an answer either. I couldn't imagine life without my twin. The mere thought of losing him sent waves of pain and grief through my body. He never spoke unless spoken to, and even then, his reply was usually a one to four word phrase, he was beyond comprehensible conversation. He was not the brother I had known only two weeks previously. In that short time he had changed completely. It was inevitable, and brought sorrow to all who knew him.

"Roxas?" I was startled out of my slumber by the rare sound of Sora's voice. I quickly sat up in my bed and motioned for him to come sit with me. He walked over and I moved so he had some room. Sora pulled up my covers and snuggled into my chest. It reminded me of when we were kids, when Sora would get nightmares and climb into bed with me. I smiled sadly and wrapped my arms around my brothers trembling body.

"What's up, Sor?" I asked quietly. Sora's eyes met me, tear streaked and sad. The look of him sent my head spinning and my heart into a depth of sorrow and fear for him.

"It hurts so bad, Roxas. I don't know if I can take it." He whispered fiercely. I rubbed circles into Sora's back as he cried onto my chest. How in the world would Sora ever recover? He was so vulnerable. Trembling in my arms, he looked like he was five again, and had just experienced the death of his parents. Riku was the one thing that made Sora happy, for that I was jealous. For I would do anything to stop the tears from flowing down my brothers cheeks.

"Make it stop, Roxas. Please…make it stop." My heart lurched and I shivered with the pain my brother's voice vibrated with. I looked around in my drawer next to my bed. I pulled out a small white bottle with small blue pills in it. I gave one to Sora, and a glass of water.

"What's this?" he asked, tears still streaming down his face. I frowned, my heart squeezing in my chest. I couldn't stand to see his pain. I couldn't bare it.

"It's a drug. It will help you sleep, and hopefully help with the pain." Sora nodded and gulped it down without question. I shuddered. What the fuck was wrong with me? I had just given my brother a tablet of fucking Rohypnol. I mean, it was just to knock him out for a little bit, to make him relax for once. It would wear off eventually, and it's not like anybody was going to do anything to him while he was asleep. But…he hadn't even asked what kind of drug I was giving him. Normally, Sora wouldn't have even considered taking drugs. He was always disgusted with Axel and I for taking drugs, and never wanted to participate. For Sora to just go ahead and take something without a second thought…I didn't know how it would affect him. I hoped for the best, and kept him close as his body finally relaxed, his sobbing stopped, and his breathing slowed. I looked down at his face, happy to see that his face was finally peaceful.

_The time for sleep is now  
>It's nothing to cry about<br>'cause we'll hold each other soon  
>In the blackest of rooms<em>

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
>That they both are satisfied<br>Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
>When your soul embarks<br>Then I'll follow you into the dark  
>Then I'll follow you into the dark<em>

_I will be with you again, Riku. _

I woke up freezing. I tried to move, but something was blocking me. I slowly opened my eyes to find a mass of spiky brown hair under my chin. I sighed. He must still be asleep. But the drugs should be waving soon. I'll be able to wake him up.

"Hey, Sora." I said, gently shaking his shoulder. As soon as my skin came into contact with his, I gasped. He was freezing.

"Jeez, Sor. What happened to you?" I shook his shoulder again, but he didn't respond. He didn't blink, he didn't move. I looked closely at his face. His skin was so white, it was like snow. His eyes were motionless beneath their lids, and his lips were blue-tinted. I gulped and laid, there frozen with shock.

"S-Sora?" I asked, attentively. I rolled him over and put my ear to his chest. It didn't rise, there was no heart beat beneath his skin. I jumped back and off of my bed.

"Sora?" I looked once again at my motionless brother. I gently touched his white hand that was not under the blankets, only to find it as cold as his shoulder.

My world was frozen in place.

I backed away until I couldn't back up anymore.

What had I done?

"_SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

My parents rushed into the room, and upon seeing my horror stricken face, looked to were Sora lay on my bed, peaceful and silent, how he would remain for eternity. All because of me.

"SORA!" I screamed again, my head was spinning, my heart was throbbing my chest.

_My god, what have I done to you, dear, dear brother?_

My mother yelled out and ran to the bedside of her dead son, sobbing. My father put a hand over his mouth to try to conceal his cries, but it didn't help.

"CALL 911!" my mother screamed hysterically. I ran down the steps and to the kitchen, tears streaming down my face.

_I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!_

"He-hello?" I cried into the phone.

"_Hello. May I help you?"_ the lady on the other line sounded far to kind and calm.

"M-my brother! I-I-I woke u-up and h-h-he w-was f-freezing, and his face was white, and he isn't breathing!" I sobbed into the phone. The lady on the other line told me to calm down, and that help would be on the way. Within seconds I heard the sirens outside our door.

It was all a blur. The ambulance people rushed through the door and asked where my brother was. I pointed them upstairs, to the sound of my parents' cries of sorrow.

_This is all my fault…_ I thought to myself as the men came back downstairs, with a stretcher and a body covered in a white sheet.

"_Dead on sight….possible drug overdose…anything strange happen in the family lately? A death, huh? Hmmm….. I'm sorry for your loss."_ The voices and words bounced around in my head like a bomb. I felt strong, warm arms engulfing my body and picking me up. I felt a hand stroking my cheek.

"shhhh. Shhh. I'm here, I'm here, Roxas. Shhh." I glanced up, but all I could see was a blurry mass of bright red, like blood. I gulped.

"A-Axel?" The red mass nodded. I gulped and wrapped my arms tightly around his torso.

"It's all my fault, Axel." I whispered fiercely, trying, and failing, to hold back my tears.

"No, it's not your fault Roxas. There was nothing you could do." Axel tried to soothe me. My heart broke into a million tiny pieces, because it was my fault

"No, Axel…he came to me, s-sobbing. He s-said, he s-said it h-hurt. S-so bad. I-I g-gave h-h-him s-some-" my voice cracked and I couldn't continue. Axel continued to rub my back but he looked deep into my eyes with concern.

"What did you give him?"

"Ro-rohypnol." I whispered feverishly. Axel hissed and pulled me closer.

"Roxas, I doubt that would be enough to kill him. It's a drug that's supposed to relax the body and make the person pass out. I mean, it's kinda weird that that is what you gave to him. I mean…why do you even have Rohypnol?" Axel looked at me questioningly. I blushed a deep red and turned away, refusing to meet his eyes. Axel laughed nervously and rubbed my head. I reached my arms around him and pulled him closer.

"Axel…he was my brother, my best friend. What the fuck am I going to do without him?" I asked, my body beginning to tremble as the fear took hold of me.

Axel took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. Tears were streaming down his face, sparkling in the artificial light from the dining room. He pressed his lips against mine. It wasn't a kiss of passion, or lust, like most of ours had been. Today, Axel's kiss was filled with sorrow, with love, with grief. He held me tightly in his arms and pulled away gently, leaving my mouth feeling tingly and my head light.

"You will live, Roxas. Live on for Sora, and live on for Riku. That's what he would have wanted. And I will do the same." I looked up to Axel and smiled sadly.

"Thanks Axel." I said, and I cried in his arms until I was too tired to stay awake any longer.

A few days later, the results came back from Sora's autopsy. I held my breath and squeezed my mother's hand. Here was the moment of truth. Was I the reason that my brother had left this world, never to return?

"Well, I would just like to say, I am terribly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." My mother and father said lightly.

"Now, it appears that there was a very faint trace of Rohypnol, commonly known as a date rape drug inside your sons blood stream, but that was not the cause for his death." I sighed, slightly relieved. I still grieved the loss of my brother, but I no longer felt the heavy burden and guilt of possibly being his killer.

"He died from what appears to be heart break." At this, my entire family stared at the doctor like he had grown two extra heads. How could he have died from heart break? Seeing our expressions, the doctor explained.

"You see, the human being is a very complex creature. We feel emotions unlike that of most animals, that is what makes us so unique. Now, when someone, in this case your son, experiences an immense loss in their life, it causes many strains and complications on their body. What to have happened, in the case of your son, is that he was far and deep in the pain over his loss, that he no longer had the will to live. So, while he was sleeping, he unconsciously stopped his own heart from beating. It is a very rare, yet possible occurrence." I was in awe. I couldn't believe that that was ever possible. It seemed crazy, but then…we were talking about Sora, here. He was quite the mystery.

Me, my mom, my dad, and Axel all went to visit Sora and Riku at the cemetery. Even though they weren't related, we requested them be buried next to each other, so that even in death, they were close. I knelt down and laid some flowers on each of their graves.

"I love you Sora, Riku. I love you both. May you find each other again, one day." I smiled and squeezed Axel's hand. I didn't need to wish for it. I felt like they were all ready up there, somewhere, eating each other's faces. I laughed and pulled Axel into a hug. My brother, Sora.

I will miss you.

I awoke in a cold, damp world. There was fog all around, causing my vision to be blurred and unclear. The ground beneath my bare feet was soft and squishy. I squeezed my toes into the muck, welcoming the squelching sound it brought and reverberated in my ears. But where was I? And why didn't I remember anything? Who am I? What am I? And where did I come from?

"Sora?" a voice as sweet as sugar and smooth as satin echoed towards me in this strange, dense realm. Who was Sora? The name sounded familiar. Was that…me? Am I Sora? I reached up to rub my eyes and felt sharp, spiky hair stab my fingers. I giggled and felt my hair. It looks brown, but it was hard to tell with the distractions the fog caused.

"Sora?" the voice sounded desperate, afraid. My heart squeezed in my chest. Why did it affect me so? Why did that single word spoken want me to bleed with pain and love?

"A-am I Sora?" I asked to the fog. Suddenly a blurry figure of silver rushed towards me, engulfing me in a tight embrace. The figure seemed extremely familiar. It felt like a man. He had long silver hair that cascaded past his shoulders like a waterfall. His skin was pale like the petal of a lily, and his soft cries into my shoulder were like that of a wounded animal.

"Sora, my god. I missed you. I-I was so afraid I would never see you again. Oh, Sora. I-if y-you're here then-then that means th-that y-y-your…." He pulled away from me and stared into my eyes with tear-filled aquamarine orbs. I gasped at their beauty. Something shifted inside of me, and suddenly memories came flooding back to me. A boy with silver hair. An evil man. A boy with spiky blonde hair. A boy with red spikes. My brother…Roxas. His boyfriend…Axel. And…and…

"Riku!" I gasped the entirety of it all almost too much to bear. I gripped him tightly and hung on for dear life. I would never let him go again.

"Riku…Riku, I love you. I love you so much. Oh my god, Riku I missed you. I-I-I didn't know what to do without you. It was horrible. All I could feel was the pain of losing you. It was-it was terrifying." Riku's eyes filled with tears again.

"I love you to Sora." My heart bloomed in my chest, rebirthing from the dark void of death it had so previously succumbed to. I reached up to touch his beautiful face. Those lips…I couldn't take it anymore. I pressed my mouth against his, all the need and want and love and devotion pouring from me into him in that one, powerful, passionate kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pressed me into the soft ground. I moaned and he rubbed his growing erection against my own. I arched my back and deepened our kiss, earning a groan from my lover. Soon we were clothing less, oblivious to our surrounding, and uncaring if anyone was watching. All I could feel was the passion and love and lust seeping from our bodies and rolling off my skin. I shivered as Riku's lips trailed down my bare chest and gasped as he left a mark on my nipple. I grabbed Riku's erection in my hands and pumped him, ravishing in the moans that erupted from his throat.

"Mnegh." Riku growled and pulled my hands away from his throbbing erection, and pushed me into the ground. His lips sucked on my neck as he prepared my hole, moving his fingers in and out. I moaned and moved with the rhythm he was pushing me into. Riku removed his fingers, and at last we were one. I gasped and clutched onto Riku's skin, arching my back so he went further into me. Riku gasped and moaned as he moved within me, pumping in and out. I gritted my teeth, trying not to moan but failed. And then, with one deep thrust, Riku hit my spot, and I screamed with pleasure as my body throbbed and my vision sparkled with pleasure. Riku kissed my neck, and I went limp in his arms. My breathing was heavy and my heart was thumping with the love I felt for Riku. Riku continued to thrust into me, every time he hit that spot, makng me scream louder with every thrust. Riku, still kissing me every where his mouth could, reached one hand down and began to pump my throbbing cock in time with his thrusts. Is screamed until my throat was raw, and continued even then. I couldn't get enough of Riku, my love. My one and only. I loved him with all my heart, and would continue to for all eternity. With one final thrust, Riku came deep inside of me, his fluid filling me. He screamed with pleasure and held onto me tight, both of us rocking out the waves of orgasm. I shivered as Riku finally pulled out of me. We lay there, quite. Content that we were finally together.

"Where are we?" I asked finally, when I had caught my breath. Riku snuggled into my chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"Heaven." I giggled. How ungodly we both were.

"Heaven?" Riku chuckled.

"I don't know. But here, there is only me and you, and that's heaven enough for me." I smiled and patted Riku's hair, encircling him in my arms and kissed him feverishly.

Riku was the boy whom I loved.

I would love him forever.

And as far as I was concerned, I would be happy laying here with him for all eternity.

…**So, that was the end. :'( I am like, on the brink of tears right now. I hope you all liked it, and please review and let me know if you want some more Akuroku action. Epilogue will be up hopefully by this weekend, and if I get those opinions. Thanks! I love you all and I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Adieu, **

** Zexionienzo.**


	14. epilogue

**So, hello. This is the Epilogue, the final installment, the not so end-end. :p Fair warning:I have kind of sort of been banned, and I have a lot, and I mean A LOT of work to do for school, so I will be taking a brief hiatus. ( I know that is not good, but I have to, I am being swamped. ) I promise I will be back, however, by the end of a period of time of three weeks. So, its not so bad. But yeah. I will be writing a sequel, and then a SebastionXCiel Fanfiction, which let me tell ya, I am pretty frickin excited to write. Yay! Here ya go, my lovelies, and be the awesome people that I know you all are!**

Roxas' POV:

It had been almost two years since Sora and Riku died. My mom and dad had taken it all pretty well, and we were all getting by, knowing that they had met together and were in a better place. Axel and I were in a dorm together at Univeristy. He was studying Pyschology, and I was studying Law enforcement. We lived life on a day-by-day basis, we didn't think about what could happen, and tried to just enjoy the time we had with one another. That was what we had learned from Sora and Riku; just to love being yourself and being with the person whom you love most in the world.

But lately, I have been feeling strange. I've been waking up in the middle of the night, tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep, I have been becoming nauseous at random times throughout the day, I've been feeling ridiculously tired, and I have been getting the worst head and back aches.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Axel asked with concern as I leaned over our toilet and puked my brains out. I looked up at him irratibly.

"What the hell do you think?" I said, breathing heavily. Axel raised his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry. Do you need anything?" I shook my head, resulting in a second, deadlier wave of nausea to roll through my body. I shuddered as I felt the bile rise up my throat. Why was I feeling so horribly?

After I got out of the bathroom, freshly showered with my teeth brushed, I laid down on my bed and stared at Axel, who had his wild red hair pulled back in a thick pony tail, his glasses on, reading a book. I smiled at him and growled.

"You look so sexy when you're reading." Axel laughed.

"Down, boy. You just puked your brains out, why don't you rest a little bit? I called the doctors and got you an appointment for tomarrow morning." I groaned and rolled over.

"Axel!" I whined. I hated going to the doctors. It just gave me painful memories of sitting with Sora, both of us bawling our eyes out as we got our flu shots. Axel saw my look of mock-horror and chuckled, walking over and laying next to me.

"Come on, gorilla breath. You know you're not feeling well." He trailed a circular pattern on my belly with his fingers.

"And I would never be a good doctor for you, as soon as I saw you in that gown…" axel leaned in and reathed hotly into my ear.

"I would just end up fucking you into the wall." He laughed as my face turned beet red.

"After all these years, I am amazed you are still able to blush like a little school girl." I growled angrily and swatted his hand away.

"Fine, I'll go to the stupid doctors tomarrow. But if they try to give me any kind of shots…" I glared at Axel in warning. He just patted my head and pressed his lips against mine.

I was lost in him almost immeadietly. All thought about the doctors, and being sick just flew out the window of my mind, never to return, because Axel was kissing me, and no matter how many times our lips touched, it always felt like our first.

"Hmmm. Roxas Leonhart?" I nodded my head and doctor gave me a strange look.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" I rolled my eyes, regretting letting Axel talk me into this. Doctors were so creepy.

"I've been having really bad nausea, fatigue, trouble sleeping, and really bad head and back aches. My…friend made me come today. I think I'm fine." I said defiantly. The doctor nodded his head, scrunched up his eye brows and hurumphed.

"Now, I know this may sound strange, Roxas, but have you by an chance been involved in sexual intercourse with someone of the male gender?" my face was immeadietly on fire. Axel was right, I needed to get that in check.

"I-I don't really see how that's relevant, sir." I stammered, still not recovered. The doctor gave me a strange look and scribbled something down on his clip board.

"Have you ever experienced irregular bleeding from your anal area?" I shook my head, but upon remembering my first, and highly painful, time with Axel, cringed and blushed profusely. The doctor nodded and wrote something else down on his clip board. He then proceeded to turn around and pull something out of the cabinet and handed it to me. When I saw what it was, I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Really?" The doctor nodded.

"I know it's strange, but it is possible." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, okay. And pigs can fly." The doctor chuckled, like he knew something that I didn't, like I was the punch line to some joke that only he knew.

"Just go to the bathroom and take the test, and come back to me with the results." I got up off the table and went to the bathroom. I looked again and the thin package and sighed. _This is ridiculous._ I thought to myself. The results of the test would take a minute or two to show up, so I wasted time by humming the national anthem and putting my clothes back on. I went back to the counter, took one look at the test, and nearly fell off the chair I was sitting on. I stared, wide eyed. My hands trembled. Impossible. No. th-that was impossible….right?

I walked back into the room with the doctor, still shocked and bewildered.

"well?" I looked down at the test. How could that be? What…what even?

"It…it's… positive." The doctor smiled knowingly.

"Told you so." He said kindly. I was suddenly very, very weak. I couldn't stand. The room spun and I reached out blindly for a chair, to which I was successful and quickly sat down.

"B-but how?" I asked, panic striken. My entire world was crumpling around me. My life was taking a drastic turn, and I didn't know if I could handle it.

"You might have been a triplet, there may have been a complication in your development, you could have been given an incorrect chromosome configuration, the list of possibilities is endless." I swallowed and looked up at this strange, strange man, who claimed that the impossible…was very, indeed, possible.

"What do I do?" The doctor smiled kindly and rubbed my shoulder.

"First, I suggest you tell your partner." The words echoed in my mind like dynamite. Axel. Jesus Christ. What the hell? How would I-? I don't know.

"And after that?" I asked quietly. The doctor smiled and wrote something down on a piece of paper which he handed me.

"Visit this doctor, she will have the answer to most of your questions, and will be able to tell you what you need to do." I gulped and took the paper.

Trembling and clamy, I drove back to my dorm. Axel was waiting inside, reading again. When he saw me walk in, and the expression on my face, he took on a state of deep concern.

"Roxas? What's wrong? Jeez, you look like you got hit by a bus!" I was suddenly crying and in Axel's arms. I hugged him close. How would I tell him? How would he handle it? Would he hate me? Would he call me a freak and never want to see me again?

"shhh. Roxy. It's okay, it's okay." Finally I stopped crying and gathered myselftogether enough to sit up on my own. I sat next to Axel and dried my cheeks with my sleeve.

"Roxas, what's up. What happened at the doctors?" I took a deep shuddery breath.

"Axel…there's something I have to tell you." I said quietly. Axel's face was stone still, like he was bracing himself for death.

"Um…I don't really know how to break it to you…I…I…" I took another deep breath and closed my eyes. It was still all so cloudy, like a false reality. It still didn't seem like it was possible.

"I'm pregnant."


	15. AkuRoku sequel

Roxas' POV:

"I'm Pregnant" I said quietly. And then, like a little girl who can't get a hold of her emotions, which I guess I kind of was, I began sobbing my eyes out again and I curled up into my myself in a little ball and began rocking back and forth like I was some kind of a mental patient. Axel didn't say anything. He just rubbed my back soothingly until I was all cried-out. With wet, red-rimmed eyes I stared at Axel, waiting for him to say something. Trying to see what he would say, what he was thinking. He had a concerned look on his face. And to my surprise, tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Axel? W-what's wrong?" I whispered. Axel just shook his head as a single, silent tear fell from his emerald eyes down his face. Some how, that single tear was more heart breaking than if he had broken up with me, than if he had died, than if he had started yelling at me. I moved closer to him and pulled him into my arms as he sobbed silently into my chest.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-s-sorry, R-Roxas…" he said into my chest, his voice muffled. I stared in bewilderment at Axel. What the hell would he be sorry for?

"What do you mean?" Axel sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I mean, I don't know how the fuck you got pregnant, because, and trust me, I would know, you are quite clearly a man. But…it must have been me, who…" And then he started crying all over again. I pulled him into a tight hug and silently thanked him over and over again for not hating me or calling me a freak.

When both of us had finally stopped crying, I told Axel how it all had gone down. I told him about the creepy doctor, and how he wanted me to see some specialist or something.

"Well, I think we should go see her. We need to know what we're going to do about…" Axel gingerly looked down at my belly, which, thank goodness, showed no signs of any abnormalities as of late. I nodded my head. The thought that there was something physically _living_ inside my body was way too weird to handle. just thinking about it made my head spin.

"I think we should go see her to. And…I think we should keep living until then just like we have been, as if this never happened." Axel nodded in agreement, but a thought seemed to pass through him, and an evil expression over turned his face.

"Except you can't drink anymore." I frowned, I knew that. What Axel didn't know was that I had a hasty rebuke for his ugly comment.

"Yea, and we can't have sex, either." I smiled triumphantly at Axel's face of disappointment.

"Come on! It's not like it will hurt…it." Axel said, with a slight brain of confusion. I laughed wickedly and stared him straight in those beautiful, captivating emerald eyes.

"Yes, that may be true, but I don't want you making me have quadruplets or some crazy shit!" Axel nodded thoughtfully.

"True, true." And so it was resolved that I couldn't drink or do drugs, and Axel couldn't stick his nice cock in my tight ass. Which, I suppose was a loss for us both, but what the hell. I at least knew I would have a great time tortureing him until we went to see this woman-doctor-specialist person.

"Roxas Leonhart?" Axel and I stood up as the nurse directed us towads our destination. I couldn't help but notice all the looks that the other women in the waiting room were giving me. I mean, it made sense. What the hell did a man have business doing in an OBGYN? Well, that is exactly what the fuck I would like to know.

Axel gently rubbed my shoulder and we sat down in two chairs opposite a mahogany desk and a woman with long blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She smiled brightly at us and moved her black-framed glasses a bight further up her nose.

"Now, which one of you is Roxas, and which one of you is Axel?" she asked eagerly, warmth pouring from her voice. I was a bit cautious because I didn't know this woman, and she was being unceremoniously nice to me.

"I'm Roxas." I said quietly. The woman smiled warmly at me and held out her hand. I took it tentatively as she introduced herself.

"Hi! I am Dr. Kira, but you can call me by my first name, Namine." I nodded my head, still a bit unsure, but feeling more comfortable than when I first walked in the door.

"Now, I am sure you have a lot of questions, and I have some answers. But I also have some questions for you, Roxas, and you, Axel. I apologize ahead of time if you feel awkward or are not comfortable answering them, just let me know." I nodded and braced myself for the worst, my heart tightening in my chest, and Axel's hand tightening around my own.

"Roxas, do you have any siblings?" my heart leaped into my throat, and I held back the tighteness in my chest.

"I had a twin brother, Sora. But he…passed away a couple years ago." I said quietly. Namine's face grew compassionate.

"I am very sorry for your loss. Did your brother have any problems sexually?" I frowned at her.

"Sexual problems? Not that I know of. I mean, he was gay, but so am I." Namine frowed thoughtfully.

"Okay. And ave you ever experienced any kind of irregular bleeding at all?" I blushed a deep red and gulped.

"well, there was one time…but I don't think it was because I had a…period…or anything…" my face got redder with every word. Namine nodded again, paying no attention to my embarrassment.

"Have you ever experienced any kind of abnormal symptoms that only came once a month? Think about it, you may have just passed it off as a stomach or something." I thought. And I thought some more. Then I realized something. Going through the expeireinces through my life, after I turned twelve I started getting a lot moodier. I would lash out at Sora, my parents, and Axel, even if they hadn't done anything. And I did used to get a lot of stomachs, but I wasn't too sure if they occurred in any kind of pattern.

I stared in horror at Namine, and she seemed to sense the realization I came to. She patted my hand gently.

"I know, it's a shock. I would like, if you don't mind, to do a couple tests. Nothing too personal, just a few x-rays to see what you've got on the inside." She said, smiling at me again. I blinked and nodded absent mindedly. I was thinking about all the times I had been mad at Axel and he would joke about me being on my man-period…and that maybe I actually had been.

"Wait a minute. Whata bout me?" Axel asked with an air of annoyance.

"You said you had to ask me something to." Namine nodded her head.

"Yes, I do actually. Hace you ever had any partners before Roxas?" I frowned and glared at Namine. I hated it when Axel talked about his other boyfriend. Axel sensed my discomfort and wiggled nervously in his chair.

"Well, yea. One." He said quietly.

"Okay. And did you ever notice anything different in the way that your previous partner acted compared to Roxas?" Axel tilted his head to the side, squinting one of his eyes.

"No, not really. I mean, he's Roxy." Axel looked at me and smiled, warming my entire body and sending shivers down my spine.

"He's always different, and that's what I like about him." I giggled and my face turned a slight shade of pink. Namine blushed a deep red and pulled out a tissue.

"Oh excuse me…I uh…get these a lot…" she muttered as she cleaned off the blood from her nose.

"Alright. Let's get to those tests. If you would be so kind as to follow me…"

Axel and followed Namine into a dark room. There was a chair that I was told to lay in, and a screen and some other forms of machinery I didn't recognize. Namien told me to lift up my shirt and she squeezed some icey-cold blue gue on my belly.

"Fuck that's cold!" I screeched as she rubbed it around. Axel laughed, gripping my hand tightly.

"Yes well, we didn't want to rick an x-ray in the case it would hurt the baby so we're going to do a sonogram. Here, see? There's its head." I looked at the screen next to me and gasped. How could that be inside me? It wriggled all around in black and white and grey. Namine pointed out to me it's tiny little hand. It was so cute! I looked at Axel, who still was holding onto me tightly. His eyes were glossed over as if he were about to cry.

"Are you okay?" Axel nodded his head, hardly able to speak words.

"It's just so weird and…and beautiful. I mean, come on! Take a look at that thing! It must get all its good looks from me." He said haughtily, a tear of befuddled joy streaming down his cheek. I gripped his hand tighter. My heart swelled, and I felt like my body was lifted off the ground. My face gleamed with an overwhelming happiness, a happiness that my boyfriend, my lover, was sitting next to me, crying because he saw for the first time our child. Which sounded so and completely strange to say. I frowned. The craziness struck me again. Wholly fuck. There was…was…a fucking…a fucking living thing, a-a-a baby living inside my abdomen. How the fuck..?

"W-what are we going to do now?" I asked Namine, my voice shaking a little bit. Namine smiled.

"Well, I am going to try and see if there is anything else abnormal with your body, how the uterus fits in with the rest of your anatomy, and help you plan for a baby. We will be able to tell its gender in about a month." I gulped.

"No I mean… Axel and I are in collage…and we are working on our education. Am I going to get fat? Will it hurt? And how the fuck am I going to deliver this thing?" I asked frantically. Namine looked at me empathectically.

"I know it's all crazy, as for your questions, I would suggest calling any family members, most preferably yours Roxas, and explaining to them the situation. Your parents may be able to help us discover how this happened. You most likely will gain weight, but I don't know how much. I probably wont hurt, except for a few aches and pains here and there. And you will deliver via c-section. Considering there is no other way out." I nodded my head. It was quite a bit of information to take in at once. I needed to drink something…something cold and bubbly. Hmmm. Pepsi. I needed pepsi. Yes, that would solve all my problems. The sudden unindeniable urge to drink pepsi overwhelmed me. I gripped Axel's hand desperately.

"Axel, can you go get me a coke or pepsi? Please?" Axel gave me a funny look but nodded. When he came back, Namine continued with the tests, promising results for us at our next meeting. I downed the soda as Namine cleaned off my belly, and Axel and I bid her farewell.

"You want to call you parents?" Axel asked tentitvely as we got into the car. I shivered. They were going to freak out.

"No, I think I'll wait until I'm in the comfort of our humble adobe." I said quietly. Axel chuckled, and we took off.

**Hey. So yeah, I know its been awile. I apologize. :'( let me know what you think of this! And thankyou dearly to everyone who has given me such wonderful feedback. I love you all, readers and reviewers alike!**


End file.
